Todo por una Amiga
by Kofera
Summary: Natsuki Kurama es una chica superdotada no solo con inteligencia, tambien a la hora de luchar en el torneo Kof, con su unico y mejor amigo de la infancia Mikami Sato y su mascota, una halcon llamada Mizu entraran en las vidas de los participantes, cambiando la vida de Kyo, Iori, Kula, K Dash, Benimaru, Shingo y otros participantes.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE: **** AQUÍ ESTAN LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE CÓMO ENTENDER LA HISTORIA:**

**(): COSAS QUE NO DICEN LOS PERSONAJES O DATOS ADICIONALES**

****: PENSAMIENTOS**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO XD (CREO) LOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS ME PERTENECEN PERO SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTAN MIS PERSONAJES Y QUIEREN PONERLOS EN UNA HISTORIA DE ELLOS, ME LO DICEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y TAL VES LO DEJE XP (AUNQUE NO CREO QUE PASE D: ) OTRA COSA, SI HAY UNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA, DIGANME PORQUE ESCRIBO RAPIDO Y SE ME PASAN LAS LETRAS O LAS ESSCRIBO MAL XD**

**CAPITULO 1: UNA NUEVA AMIGA**

Faltan solo 5 dias para el nuevo torneo The King of Fighters, Kyo, Shingo y Benimaru esperaban el ese dia, salieron a pasear por todo el dia, ya que estaban aburridos. Shingo estaba algo triste ya que entraría al torneo sin equipo ya que Kyo, Benimaru y Goro harian el Japon Team.

Luego de comer (ya que fueron a un restaurante) fueron al parque, se sentaron y conversaron

-que hare, no tengo equipo…- dijo Shingo desanimado

-pero vas a encontrar uno (creo)- le dijo Kyo tratando de animar a su amigo

-ademas eres un buen luchador, si no encuentras un equipo, vas a durar mucho tiempo en el torneo- dijo Benimaru

-pero como… solo faltan 5 dias para en torneo, y además…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Kyo lo interrumpió – no se sienten observados?-

Diciendo esto los 3 amigos miraron por todas parten, porque de verdad se sentían observados, -debe ser algún fan de nosotros- pero Shingo y Kyo no siguieron el comentario, era extraño nadie podía verlos por tanto tiempo, y se habrían dado cuenta de quien era. Buscaron pero no vieron a nadie, solo niños jugando, jóvenes estudiando, perros, aves y a alguien dibujando, -debio ser nuestra imaginación- dijo Kyo.

Eran las 18:47, ya se iban del parque cuando una chica (que estaba enfrente de ellos dibujando) se les cruzo – hola, me podrían firmar esto porfavor?- los 3 se quedaron viendo con la boca abierta lo que la chica les paso: ERA UN DIBUJO DE ELLOS! Estaba tan bien dibujado que parecía una fotografía en blanco y negro.

-claro- dijeron los 3 a coro

-como te llamas linda?- pregunto Benimaru, aunque el le decía eso a muchas mujeres, Kyo y Shingo no lo podían negar: era morena de pelo castaño oscuro largo y liso, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba puesto un jeans azul con flores en los bolsillos, una polera naranja, mas la mochila y la croquera, y no estaba maquillada.

- Natsuki Kurama- dijo la chica

-bueno Natsuki, aquí tienes- dijeron los 3 aun imprecionados por el talento de la joven

- SIIIIII GRACIAS!- dijo ella, muy feliz. Los 3 le estimaban unos 12 o 15 años, lo que hacia mas impresionante su talento.

- Bueno, nos vamos, cuidate Natsuki- dijo Kyo – ok nos vemos luego- dijo Natzuki, lo que los dejo dudando un poco. Cuando se iban se oyo un grito, los 3 se dieron vuelta y vieron todos los dibujos de Natsuki volando en el aire.

-que paso?- le pregunto Shingo, a lo que ella dijo –MIZU! NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- Shingo quedo atonito a lo que respondió, pero luego se dio cuenta que había un Halcon en frente de ella.

-es tuyo?- pregunto Benimaru – querras decir "es tuya" Mizu es mi mejor amiga, la tengo desde que era un polluelo- dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa. Nuevamente quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta que recordaron que sus dibujos estaban tirados en el suelo. – te aydaremos a recoger los dibujos- dijo Shingo - gracias- dijo ella. Empezaron su labor los 4, y también la halcón ayudaba, ERAN MUCHOS DIBUJOS!, de animales, paisajes, arboles, personas, y de KOF, entre ellos : Kula, K´Dash, ellos 3, Goro, Terry, entre muchos mas, Kyo tuvo la mala suerte de recoger un dibujo de Iori, le dieron muchas ganas de romperlo, pero Natsuki lo detuvo – gracias Kyo, este dibujo es uno de mis mas presiados junto con otros… como…. este- era un dibujo de el, al menos eso lo tranquilizo (xD). Seguian recojiendo dibujos cuando Shingo encontró una carta para el torneo.

-estas invitada a participar en el King of Fighters de este año?- le pregunto a Natsuki, a lo que dejaron de recoger dibujos.

-si , porque?- dijo ella con toda naturalidad

-es que los torneo son bastante agresivos, y tu eres muy joven para…..- ella interrumpe a Shingo- cuantos años crees que tengo?- le pregunto casi riendo – a lo que respondió – eemm 15- dijo. Ella solto una carcajada y riendo dijo – no tengo 15, tengo 19- los amigos por tercera vez quedaron con la boca abierta al saber su edad, se veía bastante joven para tener 19 años – además he sido fanatica del torneo desde que recuerdo y tengo poderes, aunque no tengo equipo- dijo ella, a los 3 se les prendió el foco (tuvieron una idea) y Shingo pregunto – quieres hacer equipo con migo? – pero ella respondió – no gracias, prefiero entrar sola, pero si quieres conozco a alguien que tambien entrara al torneo pero no tiene equipo- - pero porque no hacemos equipo los 3?- le pregunto Shingo, pero ella dijo – es que no se si me ira bien, según mi amigo peleo excelente, pero no estoy muy segura se eso, pero el si es muy buen luchador, se llama Mikami Sato- Shingo no sabia que decir, se quedo callado hasta que Kyo dijo – oye Natsuki, quieres venir al bar de King?, nosotros vamos para alla ahora- - si ven, nosotros invitamos- añado Benimaru, -claro, porque no, será genial salir con el Japon Team, ah, y díganme Nat…. (a su halcón) Mizu, vienes?- la halcón movio la cabeza – ok, nos vemos en el departamento entonces.

**QUE LES PARECIO? BUENO, MALO, FOME ENTRETENIDO? BUENO, UN ADELANTO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, APARECERAN KING YUKI E IORI :D**


	2. Encuentros casuales

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!**

**OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, Y OTRA COSA: AVICENME SI LOS DIALOGOS NO SE PUEDEN ENTENDER MUY BIEN, ESTA VES LO HARE MEJOR. :D**

**CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTROS CASUALES**

Cuando llegaron al bar de King, Nat se dio cuenta inmediatamente que la dueña era mujer: habían arreglos florales en las mesas y paredes, plantas por los rincones, las mesas ordenadas, etc., se sentaron en una mesa, y una mesera fue inmediatamente a atenderlos.

-Buenos días, que decean?- pregunto la mesera

-un pescado asado- pio Kyo

-shashimi-pidio Benimaru

-fideos congelados con sardinas- pidió Shingo

-papas fritas con lechuga porfavor- pidió Natsiki

-y 5 cervezas- dijo un joven detrás de ellos

-ok, se los traigo inmediatamente- dijo la camarera

Kyo, Shingo y Bemimaru miraron al joven que pidió las cervezas, no lo conocían, pero el se sintió con confianza y abrazo a Natsuki.

-y ya lo decidiste?- pregunto el joven

-te he dicho mil veces que entrare sola- respondió Natsuki

-lo conoces?- preguntaron a coro Kyo, Shingo y Benimaru

-a perdón por no presentarlo, el es Mikami Sato, Mikami te presento a… bueno ya los conoces

-hola- dijo Mikami

-hola- dijeron los 3 amigos

-Mikami, Shingo quiere saber si quieres formar un equipo con el, verdad?

-ah sierto, lo había olvidado, quieres hacer equipo conmigo? Además creo que Natsuki nos obligara a formar equipo aunque nos conozcamos desde hace unos segundos- respondió Shingo

-jaja, si conociéndola es lógico que lo hara, esta bien, hare equipo contigo- respondió Mikami

-eso fue rápido- dijo Benimaru- bueno, asi es la vida- agrego.

-oye, pero quien pagara las cervezas?- pregunto Kyo

-yo lo hare, después de todo yo fui quien las pidió- respondió Mikami –oye Nat, aun no entiendo porque no quieres entrar con un equipo al torneo- agrego dirijiendose a su amiga

-porque no se si me ira bien, y no me gustaría arruinar a un equipo entero perdiendo, asi que prefiero entrar sola- respondió ella

-hola chicos, están listos para el torneo?- dijo King viéndolos –y quienes son ustedes, integrantes del grupo de Shingo?- pregunto dirijiendose a Nat y Mikami

- el si, yo no- respondió Natsuki

-ah- respondió King –bueno, su comida estará lista ya-

-oka- dijeron todos a coro

-oye Nat, que poderes tienes?- pregunto Shingo

-piroquinesis- respondió ella

-pero una piroquinesis muy especial mas extra- agrego Mikami

- como eso?-pregunto Kyo

-(tenias que abrir la boca Mikami) puedo crear figuras con el fuego- respondió ella

-como figuras?- dijo Kyo curioso, ya que el también posee la piroquinesis, pero no entendía eso de "crear figuras"

-aver, veamos…..- Nat extendió su mano derecha y en la palma creo una llama, que luego tomo la forma de una flor, un tulipán para ser espesifico

-wooooo- fue los que respondieron

-y tu Mikami, que poderes tienes?- le pregunto Benimaru

-aquakinesis mas un ligero control del hielo- respondió

-aquakinesis? Eso es nuevo- dijo Shingo sorprendido- y que hay de sus estudios? Les pregunto a Natsuki y a Mikami, aunque luego se arrepintió, ya que vio una cara de desepcion en Kyo (aun no se gradua :P)

-bien, ya sali de la secundaria, y no quiero entrar a la universidad, mucha responsabilidad- dijo Mikami

-yo bien igual, pero caso contrario de Mikami, estoy juntando dinero desde que Sali de la secundaria para ir a Harvard (xD)- dijo Natsuki

-Harvard?, es una universidad muy cara, de hecho dicen que es la mejor y cas cara del mundo, y no cualquiera puede estudiar ahí- dijo Shingo

-bueno….. es que soy superdotada, bueno, ambos lo somos, Mikami y yo- dijo Natsuki- por eso no he tenido amigos en mi vida, mi madre, Mikami y Mizu son mis únicos amigos- dijo ella algo decepcionada

-y que hay de tu padre- pregunto Kyo. Al hacerlo ella habrio los ojos de par en par, su cara cambio de alegre a triste, y parecía que iba a llorar.

-(rayos) chicos, yo les explico: Natsuki era muy cercana a su padre, pero el murió cuando ella tenia 5 años, frente a ella, aunque no puede recordar nada de lo sucedido- les susurro Mikami

-y tu como lo sabes?- le pregunto Kyo

-su madre me dijo, claro mucho después, cuando yo tenia 15- respondió

Ella seguía en shok, atrapada en sus pensamientos

-y como murió?- pregunto Shingo

- no les puedo decir, al menos no ahora, ya que…- Mikami se detuvo

-ya que…..?-

-les dire otro dia, ahora hay que sacar a Nat del shok- respondió

-su comida chicos- dijo la camarera al llegar

-gracias- dijeron a coro, menos Natsuki, pero cuando le pusieron en frente su plato con comida, el shok desapareció al ver sus papas con lechuga, mas 2 limones y sal (para que ella condimentara la ensalada) veía su comida, pero en especial los limones….

-nooooo, ni creas- dijo Mikami quitándole un limón

-OYE!, es pala la ensalada-alego ella

-con uno te basta- respondió el

-"con uno te basta" dame el limón, no he comido uno hace tiempo-

-cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Mikami

-una semana- respondió ella

-porque tanto problema por un limón?- pregunto Benimaru

-digamos que Natsuki tiene una "ligera" adicción a los limones….y a las pasas y chocolates-respondio Mikami- y no le creo eso que que hace una semana que no se come un limón, porque para ella una semana sin comer uno son como 3 dias- agrego

-(rayos) MENTIRA!- dijo Natsuki

-dale el maldito limón, yo le creo- dijo Kyo

-esta bien ¬¬ - Mikami le paso el limón a Natsuki

-que fue eso?tanto alvoroto por un limón?- dijo King, que había escuchado la discusión

Terminaron la comida y las cervezas, eran las 11:44 pm, estaban apunto de irse cuando llego al bar alguien muy conocido (por desgracia) para Kyo….ERA IORI!, por lo menos ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que el otro estaba en el bar, caso contrario de Benimaru, Shingo, Natsuki y Mikami, ella quedo impresionada, era su dia de suerte o que? Pero cuando se iba a parar para decirle "Hola" a Iori, recordó con quien estaba….HARIAN UNA PELEA EN EL BAR!... a Shingo se le ocurrió una idea estúpida pero que tal ves funcionaria:

-oye Kyo, ya es tarde, debemos irnos, recuerda que le prometiste a Yuki estar con ella hoy- le dijo Shingo

-rayos, verdad, debemos irnos- dijo Kyo- adiós King-

-adios chicos- dijo King- nos vemos en el torneo-

Se fueron por la otra salida (ya que en la otra estaba Iori), y se fueron. La primera parada fue en la casa de Benimaru

-chao amigos-

-adios Benimaru- respondieron a coro

En el camino sentían que alguien los vigilava, pero miraban por todas partes y no veian a nadie, luego fueron al departamento de Shingo

-adios-

-adios Shingo- se despidieron Kyo , Natsuki y Mikami

-bueno yo tomo esta calle al departamento, cuídense- dijo Mikami 2 calles después

-oka adiós Mikami- dijo Kyo

-chao, cuidate- dijo natsuki

(en el camino a la casa de Yuki):

-no te sientes observada?-

-no, bueno si, pero no veo a nadie- respondió ella

-bueno eso si, segura que no quieres que te vaya a dejar?, tu departamento esta a varias calles de la casa de Yuki-

-estare bien Kyo, me he ido sola de noche varias veces-

-esta bien- dijo Kyo – otra cosa: dijiste que tu poder era la piroquinesis sierto?-

-sierto-

-pero Mikami dijo algo de un poder extra, cual es?- pregunto el

-tendras que esperar hasta el torneo, ahí te daras cuenta cual es mi otro poder- dijo ella

-esta bien, pero…..-Kyo no alcanzo a terminar cuando se escucho algo desde un callejón:

-crei que Yuki era tu novia-

A Natsuki le costo reconocer la voz, la había escuchado muchas veces, pero no podía recordar de donde, en cambio Kyo la reconoció inmediatamente…

-tu nos has entado siguiendo?- respondió Kyo

-y quien mas…- el hombre salió a la luz de la luna… ERA IORI NUEVAMENTE!, pero vestido de otra manera: pantalón rojo y un chaleco negro con zapatos negros, Natsuki estaba asustada, seguro que comensarian una pelea.

-o-oigan, porque no esperan a matarse en el torneo mejor?- dijo ella interponiéndose entre Iori y Kyo

-SAL DE ACA NIÑA! NO ES ASUNTO TUYO- dijo Iori con voz brusca empujando a Natsuki

-OYE! NO LA TRATES ASI!- dijo Kyo comenzando el ataque con su Orochinagi

Iori respondió inmediatamente con su Yami Barai, que golpeo primero a Kyo, Natsuki estaba asustada, furiosa, y quería parar la pelea antes que pasara a mayores, y no lo dudo, aprovecho el momento en el que a Iori golpeo a Kyo (con el Yami Barai), corrió, se paro delante de Kyo, vio como Iori corria hacia ella (técnicamente hacia Kyo) e hizo un escudo de fuego gigante con su mano derecha, Iori choco con este escudo:

-QUITA ESTO DE EN MEDIO IDIOTA!- grito Iori, pero Natsuki ni si quiera lo escucho, Kyo solo veía como su amiga creo ese escudo gigante en una milésima, luego se eso, Natsuki extendió su brazo izquiero creando una pequeña llama en su palma, y rápidamente solto el escudo manteniéndolo solo con su mente extendiendo su mano derecha, y al tener ambos brazos extendidos, los junto con mucha fuerza, lanzando el escudo hacia Iori, mandándolo al fondo del callejon (nota: esto del escudo ocurre en unos segundos), cuando se para corre hecho una furia hacia Natsuki y Kyo, pero ya no estaban

-MALDITA, QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ELLA!?-

(afuera de la casa de Yuki)

-como hiciste eso-

-lo del escudo?-

-si-

-es algo que uso para protegerme, como cualquier escudo nada, mas

-no, que como lo lanzaste?-

-ah eso, digamos que no me gusta hacerlo, me quita mucha energía, pero era necesario hacerlo ahora, no quería que iniciaran una pelea-

-bueno, te lo agradezco-

- de nada Kyo-

-Kyo! Al fin llegas, estaba preocupada, en don…..de estabas- era Yuki, que al ver a Kyo con Natsuki cambio el tono de su voz de preocupación a celosa- y porque estas quemado?- volvió el tono de preocupación

-estaba con mis amigos, y cuando veníamos Yagami nos enfrento y sali quemado-

-y quien es ella?

-ah perdón, soy Natsuki Kurama….-

-una amiga Yuki, nada mas.

-ok- fue la respuesta de Yuki un poco desconfiada

-bueno, nos vemos Kyo, me debo ir, adiós Yuki, un gusto conocerte-

-espera, te vas a ir sola hasta tu casa?- prengunto Yuki preocupada

-eemm si por?-

-porque no te quedas aca, esta muy oscuro y ya es pasado de media noche- dijo Yuki

-no gracias, estare bien-dijo Natsuki

-entonces porque Kyo no te acompaña?- dijo Yuki

-olvidalo, es muy testaruda, no quiere que la acompañe- le dijo Kyo

-estare bien, no se preocupen, bueno adiós- se despidió Natsuki

-ok adiós- respondieron ambos

-Kyo, quiero que me digas quien es ella-

-Yuki, no tengo nada con ella, solo es una amiga como Athena o King-

-igual quiero que me digas como la conociste-

-(¬¬)(celos) esta bien, te contare-

15 minutos después Natsuki llego a su departamento, llegar al piso 14 no es fácil aun con asensor

-hola Mizu-

La halcón movio la cabeza como diciendo "Hola"

-que te parece mi dia: me encontré con Kyo, Shingo y Benimaru en el parque, luego me llevaron al bar de King, que para mi suerte trabaja ahí Susan (nota: se conocen pero solo de pasada, aunque Susan (la camarera) conoce la edad de Natsuki, por eso no le pidió su carnet para confirmar que tenia mas de 18 años al pedir Mikami las cervezas), luego con Iori, y detuve una pelea entre el y Kyo, y también conoci a Yuki, la novia de Kyo, ahhh lo único que quiero es dormir.

Natsuki fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, y al baño, se puso pijama y se acosto, como de costumbre, Mizu se acosto a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente las despertaron los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana, estaba tan cansada que se le olvido cerrar las cortinas.

Se levanto, se ducho, se vistió, tomo desayuno, y prendió la tele, y la primera noticia tenia un titular familiar que hiso que Natsuki re riera: "**¿QUE PASO EN EL CALLEJON?" **era el nombre del titular, luego de ver tele, tomo su mochila, un poco de dinero y fue al supermercado, aunque sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

-(aver, que me falta, comprare unos limones, arroz, lechuga, chocolates, pasas, lentejas, cereales, yogurt y detergente)- se decía Natsuki.

Compro todo lo que creía que le faltaba, los metió a su mochila (solo lo que cabia) y se fue al departamento, pero al llegar a su cuarto…..

-RAYOS! LAS LLAVES!-

Se le quedaron en la mesa, ya era la tercera ves en 2 semanas, y le daba vergüenza ir a recepción nuevamente a pedir unas llaves nuevas, pero ocurrió algo escucho a 2 señoras hablando de alguien familiar:

-crees que haya sido él el de las noticias?-

-yo creo que si, es bastante extraño y le obsesiona vencer a ese tal Kusanagi-

-disculpen señoras, emm de casualidad están hablando de Iori Yagami?- pregunto Natsuki

-si, porque lo conoces?

-algo asi, vive aca?

-por desgracia si, si quieres te digo en que habitación vive, ya que soy su vecina-

-gracias, se lo agradecería mucho- respondió Natsuki

La señora cumplió con su palabra, y la llevo hasta la habitación de Iori

-aca es niña, pero ten cuidado con el-

-lo tendre, gracias de nuevo-

Estaba en el piso 21, como le preguntaría?, se armo de valor y toco el timbre, Iori, fue a abri la puerta:

-que quieres-

-perdon por molestar, necesito su ayuda un momento, la verdad necesito su ventana-

-¿?-

-porfavor, se me quedo la llave de mi habitación en la mesa y no quiero ir a pedir otra, ya que es la tercera ves que me pasa-

-mmmmm esta bien pasa- dijo Iori, con tono molesto, pero estaba seguro que había escuchado esa voz antes, la verdad hace muy poco, pero no le veía la cara, ya que la tenia cubierta con el gorro de su chaleco.

-y como piensas usar la ventana?, acaso vives en el cuarto de al lado?-

-no, en el piso 14- dijo ella

-jajajajaja, y como piensas llegar desde el piso 21 hasta el 14 eh? saltando? Jajajajaja- dijo irónicamente Iori

-emm si, eso iba a hacer- respondió Natsuki

-QUE? ESTAS LOCA!?- grito Iori

-si, un poco- dijo riendo Natsuki- me podrías cuidar la mochila?- agrego, pero al preguntar levanto la cabeza, e Iori se dio cuenta quien era

-tu? TU INTERFERISTE ANOCHE EN MI PELEA CON EL IDIOTA DE KYO!- dijo amenazante Iori

-s..si, oye, perdón por lanzarte, pero no quería que pelearan antes del torneo

-si no fueras una chica yo mismo te lanzaría por la ventana- dijo Iori serio y un poco calmado

-pero aun no me respondes, me podrías cuidar la mochila?- pregunto ella

-NO!- dijo el

-esta bien…toma- dijo Natsuki lanzando su mochila hacia Iori, que por reflejos la tomo, mientras ella se dirigía a la ventana

-NO ESPERA!- pero no sirvió, ya que Natsuki ya se había lanzado por la ventana. Iori solo fue hacia la ventana a ver en donde estaba, pero no la encontró, solo vio a un ave, lo habría logrado?, el bajo hasta el piso 7, aunque no sabia en que habitación vivía, cualdo la vio salir de la habitación 37, el solo pensaba: "como lo había hecho"

-ah, gracias por traer la mochila- le dijo Natsuki

-(como lo hizo, como lo hizo….) co-como lo hisiste?- fue lo que dijo Iori

-que cosa?-

-llegar a tu habitación idiota, ni si quiera te vi después de que te lanzaste- respondio Iori

-ah, eso, no te lo dire aca afuera, ven entra- le dijo Natsuki a iori, este entro, aunque solo por curiosidad.

Al entrar a la habitación vio en pared muchos diplomas: "Diploma de honor a Natsuki Kurama por el primer lugar de su clase", "Diploma de honor a Natsuki Kurama por el primer lugar de la esucela", "Diploma de honor a Natsuki Kurama por esfuerzo" y ahí sucesivamente, también muchos dibujos de animales y de la naturaleza, y muchas fotografías de ella con una mujer, con un joven, con un halcón o de los 4, o solo con el joven o solo con el halcón, y en el centro una fotografía muy grande donde estaba un ave pequeña, la mujer, una niña (Natsuki) y un hombre.

-(debe ser su familia)- pensó Iori

- quieres cerveza?- pregunto Natsuki

-esta bien- dijo- te llamas Natsuki Kurama sierto?- agrego

-si, pero si quieres dime Natsuki o Nat- respondio

-no estoy aca para hacer amistades, quiero saber como llegaste aca sin matarte- dijo Iori

-*suspiro* esta bien, primero tengo el poder de la piriquinesis- dijo ella creando una llama en su palma- y llegue aca transformada en un halcón- agrego

Iori quedo sorprendido, no por la piroquinesis, sino por lo de la "transformación"

-como eso de "me transforme en un halcón"?- pregunto Iori

-al saltar por tu ventana me transforme asi- dijo Natsuki transformándose en un halcón

Igual, iori quedo doblemente sorprendido, era la primera ves que veía a un humano transformarse, luego Natsuki volvió a su forma humana

-asi que puedes transformarte en animales?-

-no, solo unos pocos, aves en si- dijo Natsuki

-otra pregunta, entraras al torneo?- pregunto Iori que vio la carta de invitación en la mesa cuando entro

-si- dijo ella- pero sola- agrego

-pues tendras que mejorar o hacer algo mas que transformaciones o controlar fuego niña, mas aun si estaras sin equipo- dijo el

-pues gracias por el concejo, fue algo parecido a lo que…-iba a decir Kyo, pero se arrepintió-unos amigos me dijieron-

-ah- dijo Iori sospechoso pensando en que iba a decir Kyo en vez de unos amigos, lo que le hizo recordar la pelea de anoche, aun estaba furioso con ella por parar la pelea, aunque noto que era una persona amable y valiente, no cualquiera se interpondia entre el y Kyo – bueno, me voy- dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta

-ok adiós, nos vemos en el torneo- se despidió ella

Antes de salir del cuarto, se topo con un halcón, (Mizu)

-ah perdón Mizu, cerre la ventana- dijo Natsuki

-(es una chica extraña)- pensó Iori esperando el asensor.

**QUE LES PARESIO? FUE UN CAPITULO ARTO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR, ES QUE PUSE 3 HISTORIAS EN UNA XD, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL TORNEO!**

**PD: PERDON SI HAY MALA ORTOGRAFIA, ES QUE ESCRIBO RAPIDO, Y NO TENGO MUY BUENA ORTOGRAFIA, ME EXPLICO: ALGUNAS COSAS ESTARAN MAS ESCRITAS PERO OTRAS ESTARAN EN DESORDEN, EJEMPLO: "ECSRITAS", O "ESCROTSD", ME CONFUNDO CON LAS LETRAS XD**


	3. Peleas

**OLA K ASE, LEYENDO ESTO O K ASE? JAJA NA MENTIRA HOLA DE NUEVO COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Peleas **

El dia del torneo llego, los equipos estaban todos listos, Shingo y Mikami encontraron al tercer integrante: Kasumi Todo, y formarion el Diverse Team, y Natsuki hablo con el presentador del torneo para saber si Mizu la podía ayudar en las peleas, este hablo con el organizador del torneo (desconocido), este asepto.

-(wooo, estoy a punto de pelear en el torneo KOF, Mizu me ayudara en las peleas, es genial!, solo me hubiera gustado no ser la primera en pelear)- pensaba Natsuki

-oye Nat, estas bien?- pregunto Kyo que estaba a su lado

-si, solo nerviosa por ser la primera en pelear y tengo miedo de perder- dijo ella

-no te preocupes, no perderas, además a quieres entran sin equipo no les ponen un equipo complicado, a menos que quieran que esa persona se vaya del torneo- dijo Kyo

- y si quieren que me vaya?-dijo ella

-emm, y porque querrian eso?- pregunto el

-no se, por cualquier motivo- respondio ella

-tranquila, no perderas- aseguro el

El estadio estaba lleno, habían camarógrafos por todos lados, el espacio para pelear era grande, los peleadores hablaban, el publico también y los perodistas con los camarógrafos, hasta que en medio del estadio llego un hombre, el presentador:

-Bienvenidos al nuevo torneo The King of Fighters, tenemos nuevos peleadores como los de siempre, los equipos son el : Japon Team, Fatal Fury Team, Women Team, Diverse Team un nuevo equipo conformado por Shingo Yabuki, Mikami Sato y Kasumi Todo, el Kyokugenryu, Korea Team, Psycho Soldier Team, Ikari Team, K´ Team, New Women Team conformado por Hinako Shijou Malin y Momoko, Garou Aku Team, Agent Team conformado por Vanessa, Ramon y Seth . Y participando individualmente: Iori Yagami y Natsuki Kurama. Les recordamos que aca todo tipo de golpes se vale, no nos hacemos cargo si algún participante muere en las peleas, y estos a la vez están de acuerdo. Bueno dicho esto, que empiece la primera pelea!-

El publico gritaba emocionado

-la primera pelea del dia es Natsuki Kurama v/s el Korea Team!- dijo el presentador

-QUE?!- grito asustada Natsuki – EL KOREA TEAM?! VOY A PERDER!- dijo ella triste

-no lo haras Nat, tienes que tener mas confianza en ti y ganaras- le dijo Mikami

-el tiene razón- le dijo Shingo, aunque dudaba un poco

-esta bien- dijo ella con un hilo de voz

(En el Korea Team)

-jaja, esto será fácil, la haremos pure- dijo Choi

-te apoyo amigo, la primera pelea del dia, jaja será nuestra pelea mas fácil- agrego Chang

-no la subestimen chicos, no conocemos su poder, y no sean tan duros con ella- dijo Kim

-esta bien maestro- dijeron ambos

-Los peleadores vengan- dijo el presentador (también arbitro), estos obedecieron- Bien damas y caballeros, la primera pelea será Natsuki v/s Choi

Al estar frente a frente, Choi dijo:

-jaja niña, te venceré- le dijo

-ajajajaja en mis pesadillas- le respondio Natsuki

-no querras decir "en tus sueños"- le dijo Choi

-emm no, porque en las pesadillas es en el único lugar donde Freddy Krueger gana- dijo riendo ella (xD)

-QUE?! PAGARAS POR TUS PALABRAS!- dijo furioso Choi

-Round 1, FIGHT!-dijo el presentador

Choi empezó el ataque, dirigendose a toda velocidad hacia Natsuki, la cual se quedo inmóvil, sus amigos pensaron que se había asustado, pero Mikami sabia que planeaba algo. Natsuki esquivo el ataque de Choi en el ultimo segundo, y lanzo una llama hacia Choi, la cual le dio, esta corrió hacia el y lo tomo por una pierna

-BAJAME, BAJAME!- gritaba Choi, pero Natsuki no lo hizo

-quemado- le dijo Natsuki a Choi lanzándolo por los aires, y le lanzo un proyectil de fuego que le dio, luego corrió a donde aterrisaria Choi a una velocidad impresionante, y lo recibio con una patada, cuando Choi aterriso, no se movia.

-K.O!, LA GANADORA ES NATSUKI- dijo el arbitro, la pelea solo duro 30 segundos.

-CHOI! ESTAS BIEN? – le pregunto Chang dirigiéndose a donde su amigo

-s…si, creo- respondio Choi, muy adolorido

-lo te dije que no la subestimaras- le dijo Kim- aunque me sorprende su agilidad y fuerza- agrego- bueno Chang es tu turno, no la subestimes, si?-

-esta bien maestro- respondio chang

-Natsuki v/s Chang- dijo el arbitro

- TE HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HISISTE A CHOI!- dijo Chang

-como quieras, tratare de ser mas amable contigo…..- le respondio Natsuki -…cosa que dudo- agrego

-Round 2 FIGHT!- dijo el arbitro

Natsuki comenzó, y Chang contra ataco con su bola de hierro, esta se dio cuenta y escapo del golpe por muy poco, paso por debajo de Chang, estando detrás de el lo golpeo, cosa que no funciono mucho, ya que el se dio vuelta y la tomo golpeándola contra el piso de un lado al otro.

-aunch- dijo Natsuki adolorida, Chang se dio vuelta por un momento, y cuando iba a atacar a Natsuki de nuevo, esta ya no estaba.

-FIRE SERPENT!- grito Natsuki detrás de Chang creando una serpiente de fuego de unos 2,50 metros, que envolvió a Chang, lo estaba apretando como lo haría cualquier serpiente, esta se acerco a Chang, y al estar cara a cara esta chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que la serpiente desapareciera y Chang volara.

Cuando Chang cayo al suelo, busco con la mirada a Natsuki, pero se nuevo no estaba, se paro, camino un poco buscándola, y de pronto sintió como si lo golpearan en la espalda con un cuchillo, luego de nuevo, pero del otro lado, luego un halcón se paro en frente de el.

-es el Golpe de Halcon- dijo Mikami

-Golpe de Halcon?-dijo Shingo sorprendido

-si, puedes ver que Chang no se puede mover, Natsuki lo paralizo, y luego….. oh no., ojala que no lo haga asi- dijo Mikami preocupado

-asi como?-pregunto Kasumi

-despues de explico, pero si les digo que se cubran, lo hacen si?- les dijo Mikami

-porque?- preguntaron Shingo y Kasumi

-SOLO HAGANLO!- les dijo Mikami preocupado

En la pelea, el halcón se elevo unos varios metros en el aire, y bajo en picada hacia Chang, este estaba asustado (igual Mikami), no sabia que saber, no se podía mover, pero de pronto pudo mover un brazo, pero era tarde, el halcón tomo la forma de Natsuki, y golpeo a Chang con su mano derecha.

El publico estaba callado, viendo atentamente a la chica, al igual que los peleadores, estaban asombrados, nunca habían visto un poder tan extraño como el de transformarse, Mikami se tranquiliso, -(gracias Nat)- pensaba el

-K.O, LA GANADORA ES NATSUKI- dijo el arbitro

-CHANG!-gritaron Choi y Kim- LLEVEN UNA CAMILLA, CHANG NO SE MUEVE- dijo Kim

A Natsuki su brazo derecho, un gran problema para ella, apenas podía moverlo

-Nat, estas bien?- le pregunto Mikami

-si, exepto solo el brazo-

-podras pelear contra Kim asi?-

-creo que si-

-Ahora la ultima pelea: Nayzuki v/s Kim- dijo el arbitro

Kim vio a Natsuki, se pregunto como podía ser tan poderosa, y también le vio el brazo

-oye estas bien?- le pregunto el

-si, gracias- respondio ella

-yo les dije que no te subestimaran, pero asi son ello, y valla que los golpeaste-

-jaja si-

-Round 3 FIGHT!- dijo el arbitro

Ninguno ataco, se quedaron examinándose… unos 15 segundos después Natsuki se aburrió, se transformo en halcón y volo hacia Kim, este la estaba esperando y le da una patada, la cual Natsuki no alcanzo a esquivar ya que no volaba muy bien (por el brazo), Kim se dirijia a Natsuki, ya en su forma humana, le da una patada a Kim, que este esquivo, se paro detrás de el y le dio otra patada…y asi sucesivamente, Kim lideraba la pelea (no por mucho, pero lideraba la pelea), Natsuki estaba agotada, muy adolorida, y para que hablar de su brazo, ya ni siquiera lo podía mover.

-ANIMO NAT, TU LO PUEDES VENCER!- le gritaba Mikami

-Kim la esta golpeando mucho- le dijo Benimaru a Kyo

-tal ves pierda- le respondio Kyo

-no perderá, no ha hecho ningún poder aun- le dijo Mikami (que estaba al lado de el)-ademas Nat contrataca

Natsuki estaba pensando en como ganarle, esquivaba los golpes de Kim con dificultad, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-AGUA!-grito Natsuki (lo dijo en español)

-a..gu..a?-dijo Kim como pudo

-quemado- le dijo Natsuki a Kim

-a..gu.. que?, que quiso decir con eso?- le pregunto Kyo a Mikami

-no lo se-le respondio Mikami

-oigan, que le pasa a Kim?- pregunto Kasumi

-emm, como si lo supuera, que paso Mikami?-respondio Kyo

-ya te dije que no lo se-

Goro estaba pendiente de la pelea, no había hablado nada, mientras que Kim no se movia.

-ese es otro halcón verdad?- dijo Goro apuntando hacia arriba

-ES MIZU!-dijo Kyo

-acaso ella paraliso a Kim?- dijo Shingo

-no lo paraliso, lo hirió-respondio Mikami

Era sierto, Kim estaba herido en su pierna izquierda, Natsuki creo una flor en su mano izquierda, se alejo y la arrojo sobre Kim

Cuando la flor arretizo sobre el, exploto, dejándolo en el suelo.

Ella se acerco a el, le puso un pie ensima de su estomago y el otro pie debajo de su espalda, dio un salto hacia atrás con Kim agarrado en sus pies, dejándolo caer bruscamente en el piso con una explosión de fuego.

-K.O! LA GANADORA DE ESTA PELEA ES NATSUKI!- dijo el arbitro

Kim estaba mejor que Choi o Chang, pero adolorido

-buena pelea, lo haces muy bien- le dijo Kim a Natsuki

-gracias- le dijo ella

-NAT!, ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto Mikami ( de nuevo)

-si,-

-pero tu brazo, aver muévelo- le dijo serio

-no puedo- respondio ella, en ese momento llegaron los médicos a atender a Kim y a Natsuki

-no siente el brazo?-pregunto uno de los médicos a Natsuki

-no- dijo ella

-esta bien…ya se- dijo el medico sacando una inyección de su botiquín (xD , medico super preparado) – con esto estaras mejor- agrego

-QUE?!-dijo ella asustada- YO NO ME PONGO NINGUNA INYECCION-agrego ella cada ves mas asustada

-le temes a las inyecciones?- le pregunto Kyo

-s…si- dijo ella algo avergonzada

-y porque?- le pregunto Shingo

-pues porqu….AYYYYY!- grito ella- porque duelen - dijo ella, al sentir el pinchazo en su brazo- OYE, AVISA PARA LA PROXIMA!- le grito al medico

Mikami, Shingo, Kyo, Benimaru, Kasumi, Goro y varios luchadores mas que estaban cerca se rieron

-pero como sintió la inyección si no puede mover el brazo?- pregunto Shingo aun riendo

-porque esta inyección duele mucho- respondio el medico- quieres que te ponga una para que lo verifiques?- le pregunto con voz malvada

-N..NO GRACIAS- dijo Shingo retrocediendo unos pasos asustado, sus amigos se reian de el ahora, pero el momento de risa termino cuando…..

-jeje, peleas muy bien niña-

-vienes a arruinarnos la divercion Yagami?- dijo serio Kyo

-ja, acaso no puedo felicitar a Natsuki?- dijo serio Iori

-vete a molstar a otro lado- respondio Kyo dándole la espalda

-y quien dijo que estoy molestando, solo quiero hablar con Nat- dijo Iori, Kyo miro a Natsuki sorprendido, acaso ya se conocían? Como se atrevia a decirle Nat?

-que quieres?- pregunto Natsuki

-quiero saber mas sobre tus poderes, me intrigan mucho- respondio el pelirrojo

-es..esta bien Iori, te lo dire todo- respondio ella, a lo que Mikami se aterrorizo

-(en verdad le contara todo?, no claro que no le contara eso)- pensaba Mikami

-oye oye, que le dijiste a Yagami?- pregunto Kyo- ya le habías contado algo mas?-

-si- dijo ella- bueno, ven Iori, sentémonos alla, quiero ver la pelea de ellos, aunque ya comenzó-

-comenzo ya hace rato- dijo Shingo

-es mejor tarde que nunca- dijo Nat riendo mientras se dirijia hasta la pelea para verla, era uno de sus equipos favoritos, el K´ Team v/s el New Woman Team.

(mientras tanto en la pelea xD)

-no me importa que hayas vencido a Hinako y a Momoko, te acabare de una ves- dijo muy molesta Malin

-pues te espero-dijo un muy confiado en si K´

-jaja, K´ ganara, esta agotando a Malin- dijo Maxima

-si, tienes razón tio- dijo Kula

-te he dicho que no me digas tio!-

-hay, perdón…..tio jajajajajajajaja-dijo Kula bromeando

-ya deja de bromearlo Kula, recuerda que si K´ pierde tu seras la siguiente- le dijo Diana

-no creo que pase, K´ esta dominando la pelea fácilmente- le respondio Kula

-pues yo creo que Kula tiene razón- dijeron Maxima y Foxy

-esta bien-dijo Diana

-siiiii, yo gano de nuevo!, por sierto, ya se me acabo el helado, Maxima, me puedes traer mas porfavor?- dijo Kula

-eres una chica muy piya Kula, no me llamaste "tio", esta bien te traeré mas helado- le respondio el

-siiii gracias (tio jajajajajja)-

Maxima fue a buscar helado, en el camino se encontró con Natsuki e Iori

-oye cyborg, la pelea de tu equipo sigue?- pregunto Iori

-claro que sigue- respondio Maxima- y quien eres tu?-dijo dirijiendoce a Natsuki

-soy Natsuki Kurama, acabo de ganar la pelea contra el Korea Team-

-wooo, si que eres fuerte, hasta donde se entraste sin equipo sierto?- pregunto Maxima

-si- dijo ella

-oye, si quieres ver la estúpida pelea vámonos ya- dijo Iori

-tienes razón, nos vemos- dijo ella despidiéndose de Maxima

-adios- respondio el

Cuando llegaron, vieron a K´ aun peleando con Malin, Nat busco dos asientos, los encontró y sin darse cuenta se sentaron al lado de Kula

-bueno, dime como son tus poderes- dijo el pelirrojo

-ok, bueno ya sabes que puedo crear fuego y figuras con el, sierto?, y también que me transformo en animalitos, pero esa es mi desventaja, no me puedo transformar en cualquier animal- dijo ella, Kula al escuchar esto empezó a poner atención a lo que Natsuki decía

-como que no puedes transformarte en cualquier animal?- le pregunto Iori

-es que solo me puedo tranformar en animales que conozco a la perfeccion, por ejemplo: no me puedo transformar en un león, pero si en un tigre, o no me puedo tranformar en un avestruz pero si en un halcón- dijo Nat

-ah, pero tengo que admitir que eres muy buena peleando- dijo el pelirrojo

-woooooo, te puedes tranformar en animalitos?- le dijo Kula sorprendida

-s..si- dijo Nat

-no te metas en esto mocosa- dijo molesto Iori

-NO LE DIGAN MOCOSA! ENTENDISTE!?-dijo molesta Diana

-tu no te metas "E.T"-dijo Iori

-vuelve a decir eso y te parto en 2- dijo molesta Diana sacando su espada e Iori se preparo para pelear

-ah, Diana porfavor tranquilízate- le dijo Kula

-tu también tranquilízate Iori- le dijo Natsuki

-mmmmmm, esta bien- dijo Iori gruñendo

-como quieras querida- dijo Diana- y mejor concentrate en la pelea-

-oh, si verdad-dijeron Kula y Natsuki

En la pelea Malin iba perdiendo, al igual que sus compañeras

-animo Malin!-le grito Hinako

-tu puedes ganarle a K´!- agrego Momoko

-jaja, si que tus amigas te quieren niña- se burlo K´

-ya me cansaste! ACABARE CONTIGO DE UNA VES POR TODAS!- le dijo muy molesta Malin corriendo hacia K´ con su martillo.

-si, Malin acabara con K´!- dijeron muy contentas Hinako y Momoko, como olvidando que después de el pelearían Kula y Maxima

-jeje, que niña mas molesta- dijo entre dientes K´ esquivando el ataque de Malin con el Blackout, y al estar detrás de ella, le hizo su Chain Drive, ganando la pelea.

-K.O, EL GANADOR ES K´DASH!-dijo el arbitro

-siiiiiiii!-grito Kula saltando

-woooo- dijo Natsuki asombrada- SIEMPRE QUISE VER COMO EL HACIA EL CHAIN DRIVE!-agrego emocionada

-si, es genial!- dijo Kula

Máxima llego justo a tiempo con el helado para ver la victoria de su amigo

-ten Kula, pedi uno gigante, pues yo también quiero- dijo Maxima-hey, y tu "amigo?- le pregunto Maxima a Natsuki

-eh? ah Iori? pues el esta…. en donde esta?-pregunto dudosa

-si te refieres al pelirrojo ese, se fue cuando gane- dijo K´ asercandose

-ah- dijeron Maxima, Kula, Natsuki y Diana

-oye quieres helado?- le pregunto Kula a Natsuki

-eh, claro gracias- dijo agradecida Natsuki

-oye, y como te llamas?-le pregunto Kula a Nat

-ella es Natsuki, la chica que entro sola al torneo- le respondio K´

-y tu como lo sabes?-le pregunto Natsuki

-porque ese pelirrojo tenia curiosidad por tus poderes, y seguramente fue porque acabaste con el equipo con el que peleaste, y hasta donde sabia era un equipo contra la chica que estaba sin ningún equipo, y esta claro que eres tu, ya que no te había visto antes en el torneo- le respondio K´

-si que tienes buen oído y también muy listo- le dijo Natsuki

-solo un poco-le dijo Kula-aveces es muy terco-le dijo al oído a los que las 2 rieron

-oye, te gustan las películas de animales?-le pregunto Nat a Kula

-si, claro que sean muy lindas y tiernas- respondio ella

-tengo una que es muy tierna, se llama Hachiko, la has visto?-

-no, pero dicen que es para llorar, es verdad?-

-si, quieres verla cuando llegemos al hotel?-

-ya-

-y quien ordenara tus cosas Kula?- le pregunto Maxima

-yo lo hare, deja que vea la película con Natsuki- le respondio Diana

-siiiiii, gracias!- le agradeció Kula con un abrazo

-de nada mi niña- le dijo Diana

Cuando llegaron al hotel muchos quedaron impresionados, ERA GIGANTE, las habitaciones muy bien cuidadas, todas tenían 4 dormitorios y 2 baños, eran como una casa de un piso cada habitación.

-ven Kula- le dijo Natsuki

-voy altiro- respondio

Por mientras esperaba a su amiga, Natsuki y Mizu se instalaron, abrió una ventana y Mizu salió por ella, Natsuki encendio la tele de la habitación, saco el CD de la película y lo puso en el DVD. Kula llego y empezaron a ver la película, cuando esta termino ambas estaban llorando sin parar

-si que es una película muy hermosa- dijo Kula sollozando

-eso es verdad- le respondio Natsuki igual sollozando

-cuantas veces has visto esta película?-

-unas 10 veces y siempre termino llorando-

-woo, no te culpo- dijo Kula –oye, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde-

-esta bien, cuidate-

-jaja, esta bien, chao-

-chao Kula-

2 minitos después de que Kula se fue, llego Kyo a ha batitacion

-ah, Kyo, que quieres?-

-quiero que me digas lo mismo que le dijiste a Yagami- dijo Kyo

-y a nosotros también- dijo Shingo y Benimaru detrás de Kyo

-y a mi- dijo Mikami

-esta bien pasen-

Natsuki les conto todo lo que le dijo a Iori y a Kula, y al igual que estos, sus amogos quedaron con la boca abierta, exepto Mikami que respiraba aliviado

-(no les conto eso, ah, me asustaste Nat)- pensaba Mikami

-y porque no nos dijiste eso a nosotros primero?- pregunto Shingo

-porque Iori me lo pidió primero- respondio ella

-¬¬- (de Kyo)

-bueno, ya es tarde y nos toca pelear a nosotros mañana, nos vamos adiós- dijo Mikami

-es verdad, chao- dijo Shingo

-les toca pelear mañana?- pregunto nervioso Benimaru

-si, por?-respondio Mikami

-es que a nosotros también nos toca pelear mañana-

Un silencio de tencion se armo, todos estaban nerviosos

puede que los toque pelear por separado, y no ustedes contra ustedes- dijo Nat nerviosa

-ojala tengas razón- dijo Kyo

-ya, entonces nos vamos todos, adiós- dijo Benimaru

-si, chao Nat- dijo Kyo

-chao- dijo ella

(En la habitación del Japon Team)

-oye, Daimon, sabes contra que equipo pelearemos mañana?- le pregunto Benimaru

-no-

-rayos-

(en la habitación del Diverse Team)

-Kasumi, sabes contra quien pelearemos mañana?- pregunto Shingo

-no lo se-

-ah, -

(en la habitación de Natsuki)

-ah Mizu, mañana pelearan el equipo de Kyo y el de Mikami, pero no sabemos si pelearan entre ellos, o no, que pasara mañana?- se preguntaba mientras hablaba con Mizu

(en la habiacion de Iori)

-mmm, contra que estúpido equipo peleare mañana?- se preguntaba

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR DEMORARME, ES QUE TUVE MUCHAS PRUEBAS XD, YTAMBIEN PERDONENME POR NO DESCRIBIR LA PELEA MUY BIEN, NUNCA HE SIDO BUENA PARA DESCRIBIR COSAS XD**

**BUENO, OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**


	4. Celos

**HOLA A TODOS! ME DESAPARESI UN TIEMPO Y PIDO PERDON POR ESO, PERO DICEN "MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA" OJALA QUE LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO**

**Celos**

El momento de la primera pelea estaba apunto de comenzar, los espectadores esperaban nerviosos, sabían que equipos pelearían hoy pero no quienes contra quienes, pero en donde había mas tencion era en el Diverse Team, Shingo no quería pelear contra el Japon Team y Mikami no quería pelear contra Iori, por miedo a que lo hiciera pure. El momento llego, y el arbitro llego:

-buenos días damas y caballeros, hoy tendrán 3 peleas muy emocionantes para todos, bueno, la primera pelea del dia...el Japon Team contra…..(suspenso)…el Woman Team!- (resultado de la pelea, creo que es obio xD)

Un aire de alivio llego a Shingo, pero aun quedaba Iori, Mikami seguia nervioso. El primero en pelear del Japon Team fue Benimaru y del Woman Team fue Yuri

-ROUND 1….FIGHT!-

Yuri quiso atacar a Benimaru con un Dai Ou Ken, pero el fue mas rápido que ella y la electrocuto con el Raitekken, luego se eso Yuri le lanzo un proyectil, le dio directo el el cuerpo y fue corriendo hacia el para poder pegarle, pero el justo antes de que llegara la tomo por el cuello y le propino el Electro-Gatillo y para finalizar una patada.

-K.O, EL GANADOR ES BENIMARU-

-(sus muchas fans) AAAHHHHHH! BENIMARU ES EL MEJOR!, VIVA! TE AMO TE AMO!-

-Yuri, estas bien?- dijo llegando a ayudar a su amiga

-si Mai, estoy bien, creo que esta claro que perderemos contra ellos- dijo desanimada

-pero no hay que darse por vencidas-las animo King- ahora es mi turno, deséenme suerte!-

-siii- dijeron a coro las 2

Benimaru nisiquera se movio (exepto para saludar al publico), esperaba a su próxima contrincante

-ROUND 2, FIGHT!-

Benimaru espero en ataque de King, pero ella no se movia, estuvieron quietos unos 20seg. cuando Benimaru decidió atacar, queriendo terminar rápido la pelea corrió hacia King con la intención de hacer el Raikokgen, King lo esquivo a tiempo pero el se agacho y empezó a dar patadas giratorias, ella no pudo escapar de eso, callendo al suelo, cuando se paro el le hizo el Raikyaku y un Raitekken.

-K.O, EL GANADOR ES BENIMARU!-

Nuevamente sus fans gritan emocionadas, el equipo ganador ya sabían cual seria. Mai sabia que perdería, si no era con Benimaru seria con Goro o Kyo, pero se prometió dar lo mejor de si misma.

-ROUND 3 FIGHT!-…

(Mientras tanto en otro lugar)

-bien damas y caballeros, esta es la segunda pelea del dia, será una gran pelea, ya que uno de los integrantes del equipo quiere vengarse del otro, si amigos, es el turno de pelear del Aku Team contra Iori Yagami!- dijo el arbitro

-menos mal, entonces a nosotros nos tocara pelear contra los agentes- dijo Mikami

La primera en pelear contra Iori era Blue Mary. Terry que observaba de cerca se preocupo mucho por ella, ya que sabia perfectamente que Iori no tenia piedad con nadie, pero también sabia que respetaba a las mujeres, aun asi estaba muy preocupado

-ROUND 1 FIGHT!-

Mary se apresuro a golpear a Iori, pero este ni si quiera se movio, solo paro el ataque de Mary, la tomo por el cuello y la arroja al suelo envuelta en llamas.

-K.O, EL GANADOR ES IORI!

Mary estaba bien, solo con heridas menores, era el turno de Yamazaki, confiado como siempre se acerco a Iori

-ni creas que me voy a dejar perder tan fácilmente Yagami-le dijo con voz intimidante, pero Iori nisiquiera le respondio.

-ROUND 2 FIGHT!-

Yamazaki no espero nada, saco uno de sus cuchillos si corrió como un maniático hacia Iori…

(Mientras tanto en la primera pelea)

-K.O, EL EQUIPO GANADOR ES EL JAPON TEAM!-

-buena pelea Mai- dijo Benimaru

-igualmente Benimaru-se despidió Mai

(mas y mas gritos de las fans de Benimaru)

-asi se hace Benimaru!-decia alegre Nat abrasando a su amigo muy emocionada-ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver otra pelea!-

-asi, cual?-pregunto Kyo desconfiado, cambiando su sonrisa por enojo, ya que sabia que solo había otra pelea

-emmmm….me voy!-dijo saliendo corriendo

-no te enfades Kyo, seguro es la pelea de Mikami-dijo Goro

-…-

(y mientras tanto en la pelea de Iori)

…..Yamasaki ataco a Iori con uno de sus cuchillos, al igual que antes Iori no se movio nada, su mano derecha de su bolsillo, creo una pequeña llama y le lanzo el Yami Barai, y luego el Kototsuki In, Yamasaki no se pudo defender

-K.O, EL GANADOR ES IORI!-

-*ah, maldito*-, pensó Iori al ver su mano, tenia un corte, el cual estaba sangrando-me las pagaras idiota- dijo Iori asercandose a Yamasaki que se estaba parando recién, si no hubiera sido por el arbitro que intervino justo a tiempo, Yamasaki hubiera pasado a mejor vida

-grrrrrrr- dijo Iori cuando el arbitro intervino

-oye, vete luego, que este tipo me da miedo, y si te vuelve a atacar no voy a intervenir nuevamente- le dijo el arbitro a Yamazaki

-callate, puedo cuidarme del emo estúpido ese-respondio Yamazaki, que para su suerte, Iori no lo escucho

-bueno, continuemos con la pelea, Billy v/s Iori-

(música de Iron Maiden) Billy se acercaba a su eterno rival con su Sanze-zukon en su mano derecha

-jeje, al parecer Yamasaki te hizo daño Yagami- se burlo Billy

-ROUND 3, FIGHT!-

-me las pagaras Yagami!-

Solo digamos que no le sirvió de nada amenazarlo, ya que Iori apenas Billy se acerco le quito su amado Sanze-zukon y lo partió en 2. Luego de eso usa el 1211 Shiki Ya Otome le da varios golpes.

-K.O, EL GANADOR ES IORI!- grito el arbitro sin levantarle la mano a Iori, como harias otros

-solo eres basura, igual que ese ninja- le dijo Iori a Billy, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-*es genial, no hay otra palabra, es genial, es mucho mejor verlo pelear en vivo que por la tele*- se dijo Natuki y trato de alcanzar a Iori para felicitarlo, lo encontró

-oye, emm eres un gran peleador, es mucho mejor ver tus habilidades en vivo que por la tele-

-…., ya vete, la pelea de tu amigo comenzó ya hace rato- respondio el pelirojo, a lo que Nat se alarmo y fue corriendo a ver la pelea de su amigo, la cual estaba a punto de terminar

-*si Mikami se dio cuenta de que no estaba aca…..*-

-WATER DRAGON!- ataco Mikami a Seth

-K.O, EL EQUIPO GANADOR EL DIVERSE TEAM!-

-woo, no pelea nada mal, además le gano casi al instante a Vanessa-se burlo Kasumi

-ya cállate, solo me distraje un momento-se defendió Shingo

-si claro-

-jajaja a si que Vanessa te la partio Shingo?- dijo una muy risueña Natsuki

-asi que al fin llegaste- dijo Kyo apareciendo en la escena

-s..si-

-estabas viendo la pelea de Yagami?-

-si-

-asi que por eso no estabas aca- dijo Mikami apareciendo

Natsuki se sintió acorralada con esas preguntas, respuestas y comentarios; si parecía un interrogatorio criminal

-y que tiene?, Iori me cae bien, pelea super y parece buena persona, además…-

-QUE?!- respondieron todos a coro al escuchar "…..y parece buena persona"

-buena persona ese idiota?, ha matado personas, tiene una horrible reputación!, no tiene nada de bueno!- dijo Kyo

-ademas quiere matar a Kyo- dijo shingo

-no tiene interés en las demás personas- dijo Mikami

-emmm, pues yo creo que todos tenemos algo bueno, incluso el- se defendió Natsuki llendose del lugar

-porque creerá eso- se pregunto Shingo

-ella es extremadamente positiva, pero exagero esta vez- respondio Mikami- oye Nat esperame!-

(en el cuarto de Natsuki)

-oye, tu crees que Mikami se enojo conmigo por no ver su pelea?-le pregunto a Mizu, a lo que respondio con un si moviendo la cabeza

-y crees que Iori tenga un lado bueno?, no quiero equivocarme-

Mizu no hizo nada

-(desde afuera) Natsuki, abreme!-

-que quieres Mikami?-

-solo quiero saber si lo que dijo Kyo es verdad-

-que cosa?-

-no te hagas, si preferiste ver la pelea de el pelirrojo que la de mi equipo-

-ah, eso, no es verdad, solo me demore un poco porq….-

-un poco? llegaste al final!-

-oye, te he visto pelear muchas veces y a el no- se defendió

-y eso que tiene que ver?-agrego Mikami

-y tu viniste aca solo PARA ALEGARME?!-dijo ya alzando la voz

(desde afuera de la habitación)

-callense, o se darán cuenta que estamos aquí-susurro Shingo

- la verdad no debemos escuchar esto- respondio Kyo

-pienso lo mismo que tu, pero a la vez me da curiosidad, puede que no conozca a Mikami desde mucho tiempo, pero estoy muy seguro de algo-Kasumi tomo aire para seguir- que es esta….

(volviendo a la habitacion)

-NATSUKI ENTIENDE! ME DA MIEDO QUE ESTES SERCA DE EL!-

-SE CUIDARME SOLA!-

-PERO IGUAL-

-PERO IGUAL QUE?!-

-ESCUCHAME NATSUKI, SOLO TE ESTOY PROTEJIENDO, ES POR TU BIEN, NO ME GUSTA QUE TE JUNTES CON PERSONAS COMO EL-

-Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE DEBIAS PROTEJERME. NO ERES NI MI PADRE O MI HERMANO!- la conversación ya se había convertido en pelea, Shingo Kyo Kasumi y Kula (que llego de curiosa al ver a los 3 afuera de la habitación) estaban seguros de que faltaba poco para que se mataran

-ES SIERTO, NO SOY NI TU PADRE, O HERMANO,PRIMO,TIO,ABUELO O FAMILIAR TUYO, SOLO SOY TU AMIGO Y LE PROMETI A TU MADRE QUE TE CUIDARIA SIEMPRE!-

-PUES ESTAS EXAGERANDO! DESDE QUE EMPECE A JUNTARME CON ELLOS TE COMPORTAS DE MANERA EXTRAÑA –

-YA TE LO DIJE, ES PARA PROTEGERTE!-

-SON MIS AMIGOS!- Natsuki lo dijo con una furia gigante que asusto a Mikami

-NO ME IMPORTA ESO, LO QUE IMPORTA ES…..-

-NO IMPORTA ESO?!, HE ESTADO TODA MI VIDA QUERIENTO TENER MAS DE 2 AMIGOS, Y CUANDO AL FIN LOS TENGO TU TE ENFADAS?!- unas lagrimas corrian por su cara de niñita, y tenia una furia inmensa, desde afuera ya sentían que debían entrar y parar la discusión

-ES POR ESO!, DESDE QUE LOS CONOCISTE YA NO ME PESCAS!- (diccionario: para quienes no sepan, "Pescas" es mi país significa (aparte de atrapar un pez xD) no prestar atención)

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO MIKAMI, PORQUE DICES ESO?!-

-PORQUE YO ESTOY…..-se detuvo, no tuvo el valor para decirle

-estas celoso?- dijo Natsuki con mas calma y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par- estas celoso de que tenga nuevos amigos?-

-s…si, eso es- era cierto, tenia muchos celos que de su mejor amiga tuviera nuevos amigos, pero no era eso lo que iba a decir, el sentía algo mas por su amiga, y desde hace mucho tiempo

(afuera)

-lo sabia!- dijo Kasumi

-es lo que estoy pensando verdad?- le pregunto Kula

-que cosa?- Shingo y Kyo no entendieron nada

-que no se dieron cuenta, Mikami esta enamorado de Natsuki

-y en que momento el dijo eso- confuso Shingo fue lo ultimo que dijo

-se nota que son hombres y no entiendes lo que es el amor, no escucharon que el dijo"porque yo estoy…." Y se detuvo?, y luego admitió estar celoso de que Nat se junte con ustedes, y por como es con ella se nota que este enamorado de ella- explico Kula lo mas detallado como se le ocurrió, pero la única respuesta de los 2 fue una cara de (O.o) y en sus mentes:

-*que?, pero si yo estendi que es esta celoso de que nosotros estemos mucho tiempo con ella, creo*-

-(Kula y Kasumi) ¬¬-

(en la habitación)

-si solo estabas celoso tenias que decirmelo y ya, aunque no entiendo el porque-

-creo que me da miedo que dejes de ser cercana a mi-

-Mikami….-dijo con una risita, acercándose a el, dándole un abrazo consolador y sincero-nadie podrá reemplazarte, eres alguien muy especial para mi, eres mi mejor amigo y deberías saberlo, aunque tenga 10000 amigos mas, nadie podrá reemplazarte nunca-

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que Mikami decidió irse, Shingo, Kula, Kyo y Kasumi salieron corriendo de la puerta a esconderse en el lugar mas cernano posible, detrás de un arbusto.

Cuando Mikami llego a su habitación se sento en el sillon recordando lo que Natsuki de dijo, pero en especial: "…eres mi mejor amigo…", tal vez nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar con ella, o tal vez ella esta enamorada de alguien mas.

Shingo y Kasumi llegaron y encontraron a Mikami durmiendo en el sillón, lo dejaron descansar hasta que fueron las 00:46 hrs. comieron algo y se acostaron, no sin antes hablar del tema

-se que estaban espiando en la habitación, díganme que escucharon- dijo Mikami sin dejar de mirar su comida

-emmmm….-

-yo le digo Shingo- le dijo Kasumi-escuchamos lo suficiente, bueno, creo que toda la "conversación", pero si sabemos que te gusta Natsuki-

Mikami al escuchar esto se paralizo, como lo habían sabido si no lo dijo.

-tranquilo, los 4 acordamos no decirle a nadie, tu secreto esta a salvo- lo tranquilizo Shingo

-gracias amigos- agradeció Mikami, se paro de la mesa, fue al baño y se acosto, los 2 lo imitaron y se acostaron, despues de todo, era demasiado tarde.

**UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO POR OTRO AMIGO CAIDO EN LA FRIEND ZONE XD**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, Y PERDON POR DEMORARME, SE ME FUE LA IDEA DE LA CABEZA, Y ADEMAS HE ESTADO DIBUJANDO Y LEYENDO (OSIO), NUEVAMENTE PERDON :D**


	5. Una llamada para alegrar el dia

**HOLA! LES TRAIGO ESTE PEQUEÑO CAP **

**Una llamada para alegrar el dia **

Al dia siguiente, Mikami no quería ni ver a Natsuki, estaba inseguro, sabia muy bien que a su amiga no la podían engañar tan fácilmente, pero por otra parte le dijo que estaba celoso, asi que habían probabilidades de que la había engañado. Además, una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella era eso, su inteligencia, aparte de su cara de niña, sus ojos negros…..pero sin duda, de lo que se había enamorado era de su aire infantil y positivo, cada cez que se enojaba, al dia siguiente ya estaba feliz, saltando, corriendo, haciendo bromas; como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Por otra parte Natsuki pensaba en Mikami, desde niña lo encontraba muy guapo, amable, cariñoso y responsable, y hubo un tiempo en el que estaba enamorada de el, pero cuando recibió la entrada para el torneo, sus sentimientos cambiaron, ella siempre tuvo un amor platónico, que pensó nunca conocer, pero entro al torneo lo conoció en persona y en teoría se olvido de Mikami, su corazón estaba 50 y 50, y su mente también, pero cada segundo que pasaba se iba enamorando cada vez mas de esa persona., de la cual nunca le dijo a nadie mas que a su madre y a Mizu.

Kula estaba en la puerta de su habitación tratando de que Natsuki la dejara pasar, pero esta no la escuchaba…

-(será verdad lo que me dijo?, las personas son celosas y no valoran lo que tienen?, pero no todos son asi, el no es asi…..)- pensaba Natsuki

-NAT! SI NO ABRES ESTA PUERTA AHORA YO ME ENCARGARE DE DERRIBARLA!-

-hazlo-

-OYE, NO ME TOMES EL PELO!, ABRE ESTA PUERTA!-

-….-

-VOY A CONTAR HAZTA 3!-

-…..-

-1…-

-*silencio*

-2…-

-*silencio*-

-Y…..-

-que quieres Kula?-

-al fin!- dijo suspirando y entrando-pense que de verdad tenia que derribar la puerta-

-que quieres?-

-porque estas deprimida?, es por la pelea que tuviste con Mikami anoche?-

-y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto dudosa, a lo que Kula se dio cuenta que la embarro (*Diccionario: embarro es que la jodio*)

-es…..es que escuche la discusión de ustedes anoche sin querer, iba pasando y, bueno…pues me detuve y los espie, jiji-

-mmmmm-

Pero dime, porque estas triste- rogaba su amiga

-es que me siento culpable, despues de todo, Mikami tiene razón, desde que los conoci ya casi no estoy con el, es como si ya no me importara tanto estar con el, y yo le debo mucho, ya que fue la primera persona en ser amigo mio- dijo con un aire extremadamente deprimido

-pero no te debes culpar, también tienes que conocer gente nueva y tener nuevos amigos como ahora, pero estoy segura de que es por otra cosa….., de seguro estas enamorada de Mikami sierto?- cuando dijo esto, Natsuki se puso palida

-como puedes decir eso?!, el es solo mi amigo y nada mas!-dijo exaltada y en defensiva

-jaja, era una broma! Te delataste!- Nat acepto que su amiga era inteligente, no podía negar sus sentimientos

-no se lo digas a nadie, entendiste?-

-sipi!-

-*suspiro*, Kula, puedo confiar en ti?-

-pero claro!-

-escucha, lo que te voy a decir lo tengo guardado desde mucho tiempo, y solo lo saben mi mama y Mizu, asi que porfavor no se lo digas a nadie, nisiquiera a Diana, Foxi o Candy-

-esta bien-

-gracias, se lo tenia que contar a alguien…...lo que pasa es que aparte de Mikami estoy enamorada de alguien mas, que hasta hace unas semanas solo era un amor platónico, pero como entre al torneo lo conoci y…..bueno-Kula estaba mas que interesada en lo que Nat le decía

-asi que es un luchador del torneo eh!?, y quien es?-

-bueno, es….

-vamos, no seas asi, que tal si vamos al bar a tomas unas cervezas?-

-ya te dije que no Shingo-

-no creo que este en el mismo lugar al que vayamos-

-pero no quiero-

-amargado-susurro

-te escuche!-

En ese momento sono el celular de Mikami, lo cual era extraño, ya que al igual de Natsuki, no tenia muchos amigos y casi nunca lo llamaban, pensó que era Kyo o Benimaru, o en algún caso Natsuki, pero era de quien menos se lo esperaba…

-QUE?!- grito exaltado

-quien es?-

-ES AKARI!-

-y es presisamente…-

-LA MADRE DE NATSUKI!, YA ME IMAGINO LO QUE QUERRA!-dijo triste

-_alo, hola Mikami!_

_-_ho…hola sra. Akari, como a estado?-

-_yo bien, y tu como has estado?-_

_-_bi…bien también, gracias-

-_te oigo nerviso, pasa algo?-_

_-_eh!, no nada, solo un poco agotado-dijo aun mas nervioso

-_a mi no me puedes engañar Mikami, perobueno, olvidemoslo, oye, esta mi hija por ahí?, es que quiero hablar con ella-_

_-_emm…no, no esta-

-_puedes ir a buscarla porfavor?-_ esto hizo que Mikami le tuviera que decir cualquier cosa

-y si mejor le doy su numero?, no quiero ir a buscarla, estoy muy cansado-

-_por eso estas nervioso, te peleaste con mi hija sierto?-_

-eh!-

-_porque?-_

_-_eh?-

-_mira olvidalo, cuando nos veamos te lo preguntare, por lo pronto quiero que busques a Natsuki, no es bueno que este triste si te peleaste con ella, asi que ve a buscarla-_

_-_es….esta bien-

-_ah, y para asegurarme de que lo hiciste, quiero que mantengas la línea-_

_-_ok-

-jajaajajajajajajaj te manda la madre de tu amiga, haahahaajjajahja-se reia Shingo, des otro lado de la línea, Akari escuchaba todo, hasta el grito de dolor de Shingo despues de que Mikami le diera un golpe en el estomago para callarlo

-si no quieres que te de uno mas fuerte acompañame a su habitación, puede que este ahí!-

-auch, como digas-decia con dolor

-entonces no sabes por cual decidirte, verdad?-

-eso!

-ah, es complicado, por lo que entendí, te gustan ambos un 50 y 50, verdad?-

-si-

-bueno, yo dijo que lo decida el corazón, por algo me enamore de K´-

-jjaaja-

-oye, y Mizu?, no la veo desde ayer-

Ah, salió a cazar, en la mañana-

-y que come?-

-ratones, palomas, por lo general palomas-

-pobresitas!-

-no te culpo, pero se tiene que alimentar, aunque no me guste lo que come-

En ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación, eran Mikami y Shingo….y Akari por teléfono

-yo abrire!-

-gracias Kula-

-ah, hola Mikami, pasa! tu también Shingo-al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Natsuki se paralizo, ¿a que venia?, ¿por qué venia?

-Natsuki, me pidieron que te pasara el teléfono para que hablaras con alguien-

-y quien te pidió eso?-dijo seria

-pues la persona que esta al otro lado de la línea!-

-y quien es?-

-pues alguien muy especial para ti-

Natsuki le arrebato el celular a Mikami, aunque no quería hablar con nadie mas, si el iba a verla y mas aun despues de una discusión, era por algo importante

-alo?-

-_hija eres tu_?-

-mama!?- dijo con alegría, el ceño fruncido desapareció de su rostro, y apareció una sonrisa, y también unas cuantas lagrimas

-_Natsuki!, cuanto tiempo, como has estado?, como lo has pasado?, esta todo bien?-_

_-_todo bien!, te extraño mucho, han pasado ya 2 años!-

-_mmm, algo pasa, y es entre tu y Mikami-_

_-_…..-

Kula, Mikami y Shingo escuchaban como podían la conversación de Akari con Natsuki, no era necesario escuchar, con solo la cara de su amiga podían "saber" de lo que conversaban

-_sigues ahí?-_

-eh?, si, pero no pasa nada, de verdad!-dijo nerviosa

-_ah!, no importa, oye, escuche que las próximas peleas serán en Inglaterra, asi que decidi ir a verte, despues de todo estoy tomando unas vacaciones aca el Londres-_

-de verdad?!- dijo aun mas feliz y emocionada

-_si, te ire a ver, el dia que te toque pelear te ire a ver, y asi hablamos un poco_

Natsuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, las lagrimas le caian de los ojos, veria a su madre despues de 2 años

-si!, te esperare-

-_ok, hasta entonces, adiós, dale mis saludos a Mikami y a Mizu-_

-ok, adios mama!- (colgó)

Natsuki no pudo contener la felicidad que tenia, y despues de devolverle el celular a Mikami, salto sobre el, lo abrazo y sin querer ambos de cayeron, obiamente había recibido una buena noticia

-que rayos te pasa?- pregunto Mikami extrañado

-mi mama ira a Inglaterra cuando peleemos alla!- respondio ella contenta

Mikami se sentía feliz por la noticia también, igual que ella quería ver a Akari, ya que era como una segunda madre para el, pero lo que mas le gustaba era que Natsuki ya no parecía estar enojada con el, eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de su amiga: la manera de cambiar de animo de mal a bien, podía haber pasado un huracán y haber destruido su casa, pero al dia siguiente estaba ya contenta por estar con vida, en otras palabras, le gustaba la forma de ser alegre y positiva de Natsuki.

-GENIAL! Podre conocer a tu mama!- dijo alegre Kula

-jaja, sabre porque Mikami le tiene mie…-no logro terminar la frase por otro golpe en el estomago por parte de Mikami

-que Mikami le tiene que?-preguntaron ambas a coro

-nada nada, Shingo habla solo cosas sin sentido

-ah-

Se quedaron todos en la habitación de Natsuki, jugando scrabble, conversando, comiendo, viendo películas, hasta que se fueron, no sin antes saber los resultados de las ultimas peleas: los Psycho le ganaron a los Ikari por el tiempo, y el Fatal Fury Team le gano al Kyokugenryu también por tiempo.

El dia siguente se tendrían que levantar temprano para guardar sus cosas, empacar y dejar las habitaciones limpias, ya que se irían a Londres para seguir con las peleas, les avisaron a los peleadores que dejarían el hotel a las 18:00 en punto para llegar a Londres en la madrugada, seria su ultimo dia en Japon, asi que lo disfrutarían al máximo, al menos algunos.

Aunque Natsuki solo quería llegar a Londres para ver a su madre, le levantaría temprano para dar un paseo por el parque, el lugar que le dio nuevos amigos.

**HOLA!, PERDON POR RETRASARME, HE DEJADO DE LADO LA HISTORIA PORQUE CASI REPRUEBO UNA MATERIA (ASIGNATURA), Y ME LA PASE ESTUDIANDO PARA LAS PRUEBAS DE ESA MATERIA Y PARA LAS ULTIMAS DEL SEMESTRE, LAS DE SINTESIS (DE TOSAS LAS MATERIAS), AL MENOS SUBI LA MAYORIA DE MIS NOTAS, PERO EN LA QUE CASI REPRUEBO (FISICA) FUE LA ULTIMA Y COMO DIJE, ESTUDIE MUCHO, EL LUNES ME ENTREGAN EL RESULTADO, DESEENME SUERTE (OKNO). CUIDENSE Y NOS VEMOS**


	6. ¿Riot of Blood?

**NUEVO CAP!, QUE LO DISFRUTEN:**

"**¿Riot of Blood?"**

Nuestros participantes ya llegaron a Inglaterra, al vajar del avión todos se subieron a un Double Decker (bus de 2 pisos). Viajaron por las calles de Londres, disfrutaban el paisaje, los fans los saludaban, algunos solo hacían señas con las manos, otros les decían: "hola!" , y otros gritaban cosas vergonzosas (para algunos), como: "te amo!" , "casate conmigo", e incluso: "dame un hijo".

Los participantes se ponían rojos con los comentarios de sus fans, hasta que porfin llegaron al hotel, se sintieron aliviados, hasta que bajaron del bus: por lógica estaban los medios.

-ah!, no me quiero bajar!-

-tendras que hacerlo Nat-

-tu cállate!, estas acostumbrado a los medios, entrevistas y todo eso….yo no-

-no estoy tan acostumbrado como dices-

-si claro, has ganado varios tos KOF Kyo, a decir verdad ganaste 4 seguidos….-

-emmm…..oigan, parecen pareja por como pelean, me ponen en ridículo- dijo de pronto Mikami, a lo que Nat lo quiso matar

Cuando bajaron del bus, los periodistas se les tiraban en sima literalmente, con muchas preguntas: "_crees que tu equipo ganara?" "que pasara si pierdes ante tu rival Kyo?" "piensas que puedes ganar este torneo siendo nueva en las peleas y estando sola?" "crees que ganaras el concurso de popularidad para saber que equipo no peleara en este lugar?" _

-ah?-

-concurso de popularidad?-

-que es eso?-

-tu lo sabes?-

-no me preguntes cosas estúpidas!, claro que no lo se Kula!-

-no tienes que ser tan grosero K´-

Al entrar, cada equipo se fue a su habitación, estas eran casi iguales que las de Japon, pero eran mas grandes. Desempacaron, y descansaron, exepto Natsuki, ella esperaba una llamada o algo de su madre, se sento al borde de la cama, mirando su celular, pero nada, no hubo ninguna llamada.

Al dia siguiente, todos los participantes recibieron una carta:

_Estimados concursantes:_

_Debido a que hay 5 equipos y 2 participantes que están individualmente, nos vimos forzados a hacer algo que denominamos "Concurso de popularidad", el cual consiste en que los fans del torneo The King of Fighters voten por su equipo favorito o persona favorita, y el que tenga mas votos, es decir, el mas popular no participara en esta etapa del torneo, puede que lo encuentren absurdo, pero fue la única opción. A las 20:00 en punto preséntense en el vestubulo para los resultados del concurso._

_Me despido cordialmente y les deseo mucha suerte._

_ATTE.: C._

A los concursantes no les pareció la idea de que un equipo no participaría, pero no había de otra, por otra parte, les causaba curiosidad no saber quien era en patrocinador del torneo.

A las 20:00 estaban todos en el vestíbulo, al menos la mayoría, había una persona que no estaba.

-oye Mikami, en donde esta Nat?, no la he visto desde que llegamos-

-no lo se Shingo, me esta preocupando, tal ves es porque no ha visto a Akari-

-tal ves….-

-buenas tardes concursantes del torneo The King of Fighters, mi nombre es Jun, vengo en parte del patrocinador del torneo para decirles quien es el ganador del Concurso de popularidad- todos se veian entre si, nadie quería no pelear en esta ronda- bueno, quiero decirles que 2 estubieron muy parejos, pero finalmente, el ganador es…..el Japon Team!-

-(ay no!)-se dijeron a si mismos Kyo y Benimaru, en cambio Goro no mostro expresión alguna, como si no le importara.

-bueno, eso es todo, pueden volver a sus habitaciones, pero antes, tengan- dijo pasándole una carta a cada uno de los equipos- en esa carta esta el equipo con el cual tendrán que pelear, el horario y todo. Los combates comenzaran mañana y….en donde esta la señorita Natsuki Kurama?- todos se miraron, pocos se habían dado cuenta que no estaba.

-emmm….yo se la entregare- dijo Mikami

-esta bien, toma….bueno, es todo, buena suerte- dijo retirándose del lugar.

Mikami fue hasta la habitación de su amiga, toco la puerta, pero nadie abrió, volvió a tocar, pero nada, luego empujo la puerta, y esta se abrió, lo cual lo preocupo, ella no era descuidada en cuanto a dejar las cosas abiertas exepto la ventana del baño por Mizu, entro, en el living y en el comedor no estaba, al entrar al cuarto, se dio cuenta que la manilla de la puerta tenia un poco de sangre, se asusto, entro al cuarto y vio a su amiga tirada en la cama, llorando, con Mizu junto a ella, pero a distancia.

-Nat que pasa?- pregunto el, a lo cual Natsuki levanto la cabeza, y vio a su amigo, ella se veía destrozada, enojada, triste; Mikami entendió el porque, y se aserco a su amiga, se sento al lado de ella, a lo cual esta respondio colocando su cabeza en las piernas de el.

-no ha llegado verdad?-

-no-

-pero Akari es asi, nunca cumple cuando dice que va a llegar un sierto dia a una sierta hora, además, hasta donde se, no te dijo cuando iba a llegar- respondio el tratando de tranquilizarla

-pero ella me hubiera llamado si se hubiera retrasado o algo, tal ves me dijo eso solo por jugarme una broma-

-no lo creo, ella no es asi-

-no la conoces como yo, ya me ha jugado bromas asi, desde que una ves me dijo que Mizu había muerto, hasta que era adoptada, y cosas peores…..-

Mikami abrazo a su amiga, despues de todo la comprendía, Akari a persar de ser una mujer madura, era bromista, pero había bromas muy pesadas, pero no creía que esta ves lo hubiera hecho, tomo a Natsuki, la sento en la cama, y trato de cambiar el tema.

-oye, te mandaron esta carta, en la que dice con quien pelearas mañana, ten, tomala- la castaña extendió su mano para recibir la carta, a lo que Mikami se dio cuenta que ella tenia la mano herida-que te paso?!- pregunto exaltado

-no lo se, creo que me heri-

-pero como!?-

-yo como voy a saber!- dijo levantando del tono y mirándolo enfadada a los ojos, Mikami callo, Nat abrió la carta- ja!, al parecer peleare contra el Fatal Fury Team, será fácil- dijo ella, ya no estaba triste, incluso parecía otra persona, su personalidad cambio rotundamente cuanlo le entregaron la carta.

-oye, no te confies, son mas fuertes que que el Korea Team, y con ellos casi pierdes-

-CALLATE!- Mikami se asusto con ese cambio de humor repentino, estaba asustado, asustado por su propia amiga, nunca antes le había pasado, pero había algo en la mirada de la castaña que lo perturbaba-ja!, los hare trisas!- dijo ella, el la miraba extrañado, nunca se había comportado asi.

-bueno, me voy, adios Nat- no hubo respuesta, el se fue preguntándose que le pasaba, era como si el enojo se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, el recordó que Akari le había dicho que ojala nunca viera a Natsuki enfadada, porque era como si se transformara.

-que paso con Natsuki?-pregunto Shingo al ver entrar a su amigo

-emmmm….enfadada y triste-

-*suspiro* tal ves deba ir a verla….-

-no!, porfavor no, quiere estar sola-

-seguro?-

-ella me dijo-

-esta bien- Shingo quedo dudoso, pero le hizo caso, su amigo paresia asustado

-oye, y con que equipo nos toca pelear?-

-emm….pues…contra….Yagami-

-que!?-

-fue mi expresión también, lo mas probable es que perdamos, pero por otra parte nosotros somos 3, y el esta solo-

-eso si, buenas noches Shingo, buenass noches Kasumi-

-buenas noches- dijeron a coro

…

…

-Buenos días fans del tonero mas famoso del undo, hablo de The King of Fighers!, en esta segunda etapa hubieron 5 equipos y 2 solistas, por lo que hicimos un concurso de popularidad, y el equipo ganador fue el Japon Team!, por lo que no participaran en esta etapa, por otra parte, estos son los combates que le libraran en esta etapa: K´Team v/s Psycho Soldier Team, Natsuki Kurama v/s Fatal Fury Team y finalmente Iori Yagami v/s Diverse Team! , los combates comenzaran dentro de poco, disfrútenlos y buena suerte a todos los concursantes!- los fans gritaban emocionados, esperaban con ancias ver las peleas, hubieron apuestas y otras cosas.

-bueno, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros, no nos toco contra cualquier equipo, hay que ser mas listos, agiles y no distraerse con las otras 2 peleas, entiendes Kula?-

-si Maxima!-

-y tu Dash, entendiste?-

-ths!-

-lo tomare como un si-

…...

-como crees que le vaya a Nat, Kyo?, Terry, Andy y Joe son muy benos-

-no lo se Beni, ojala que le vaya bien-

-y a Mikami y a Shingo?, a ellos les toco contra Yagami-

-solo hay que esperar que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza a Yagami, pero creo que podrán contra el, Mikami es muy bueno, Shingo dara lo mejor de si, y Kasumi es inteligente, pero aun asi…..-

…

En otra parte del lugar, había una chica alejada, estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, muy seria mirando a los espectadores, uno por uno, buscando a alguien, pero al parecer no encontró a quien buscaba, con ella estaba un halcón, posado en su hombro, sus amigos la veian preocupados, o al menos los que se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí, ya que casi no se veía. En el publico una mujer pelirroja la miraba fijamente, también preocupada, estaba asustada y temia por ella, pero no podía hacer nada.

-oye Nat, que te pasa? Ayer no te vi en todo el dia, y ahora no has ido a saludar, has estado en este rincón desde que llegamos, y estamos preocupados por ti…..-

-dejame sola Kula, no quiero a nadie por el momento- respondio Natsuki con una voz intimidante, parecía otra

-p…pe….pero al menos dime que te sucede-insistio la peliceleste-has estado sola, y tu eres sociable, no me gusta verte asi-

-te dije que me dejes!- esta vez, aumento el tono de voz, Kula se asusto un poco

-va….vamos Nat!, no te pongas asi, vamos con K´ , Maxima, Diana, Foxy y Candy, ok?, además estas muy sola, y Mikami con Shingo también están preocupa…..-Kula callo cuando Natsuki le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-te lo dire una ves mas, vete, dejame sola! entiendes?!- Kula ya asustada, dejo a Natsuki sola. por otra parte, una persona desconocida la veía, observaba, vigilaba, era el organizador del torneo, este sentía que había algo raro en ella.

…

-ja! será fácil chicos, no se preocupen, ella apenas pudo contra el equipo de Kim, le ganaremos fácilmente, yo sere el primero-

-espera Joe, no te confies-

-Terry tiene razón, no te confies, además…..-

-Andy!-cuando este se dio vuelta para ver quien era, esta ya lo estaba abrazando y besando, y sus compareños se reian de el a carcajadas- buena suerte Andy!-

-ah, Mai, ya….para, gracias-

-de nada-

-oye, ya es hora de que el combate empiece, si pudieras soltarme…..-

-no lo hagas Mai, despues de todo, yo sere el primero, Terry el segundo y Andy el tercero!-

-si, quedate con el cuanto tiempo quieras- lo apoyo Terry, mientras se reia de la cara que puso su hermano

-(¬¬)-

…...

Los 3 combates comenzaron, el K´Team vs el Psycho Soldier Team comenzó primero, luego el de Natsuki vs el Fatal Fury Team , y al final el de Iori vs el Diverse Team, pero uno de los combates llamo mas la atención:

-Round 1 FIGHT!-

Joe comenzó la pelea dando unos ataques multiples, los cuales Natsuki esquivo, esta contraataco con unos ataques de fuego, bastante rapidos, Joe los esquivo con mucha dificultad. Ambos estuvieron intercambiando golpes por un tiempo, hasta que Natsuki se canso de eso, en uno de los golpes de Joe, esta le tomo el brazo, y creo un pilar de fuego en el, cualdo el fuego desapareció, Natsuki le dio un golpe a Joe en el estomago, este se defendió usando el Screw Upper, pero fue en vano, Nat lo esquivo y aprovecho para técnicamente noquear a Joe con un golpe en la nuca.

-K.O. , la ganadora es Narsuki!-

En el piso, Joe seguía inconciente, Terry y Andy fueron a ayudarlo inmediatamente, ellos pensaron que perdió por confiarse y burlarse, bueno, asi es el; pero había alguien que sabia que era por otra cosa, conocía perfectamente a Natsuki como para no saber que le pasaba.

…

Shingo hacia todo lo posible por permanecer de pie y seguir con la pelea, pero su rival era un hueso duro de roer, Kasumi ya había perdido, tenia el cuerpo delicado, pero algo de decía que Iori fue "amable" con ella, ya que había visto pelear muchas veces a Iori, y por lo general sus rivales si tenían suerte podían ponerse de pie, ella era una de los afortunados. Shingo ya no podía mas, el eterno rival de su mentor lo golpeaba y golpeaba, el ya no podía defenderse, cayo exhausto al suelo, dejando a Iori como el ganador del segundo round. Ahora era turno de Mikami, solo con ver como Iori se partia literalmente la cara a Shingo lo izo temblar, pero no podía hacer nada, ya era su turno.

…

-K.O, el ganador es Kensou!-

Kensou ayudo a Kula a ponerse de pie, esta izo todo lo posible por ganarle, pero con el combate contra Chin se agoto un poco. Bajo los regaños por parte de Dash, frases como "hiciste lo mejor que pudiste" por parte de Diana y Foxy, y burlas por parte de Maxima (venganza para Kula, porque ella se burlo de el cuando perdió contra Chin), Kula miro a K´ Dash, era el ultimo de su equipo y del otro aun quedaba Athena.

-suerte Dash!- dijeron a coro Maxima y Kula

…

-POWER GEYSER!-Terry uso con sus máximas energias su ataque mas famoso, pero su contrincante lo esquivo pagándole con la misma moneda, usando un super poder, el Fireball (consiste en crear una bola de fuego en la mano, y lanzarla al oponente, cuando esta lo toca, explota) dando como ganadora a Natsuki

El próximo era Andy, Mai temia por el, no quería que su "prometido" quedara igual de Terry o Joe, Blue Mary ayudaba a Terry

…

Iori se confio, pensó que seria fácil vencer a Mikami, se equivoco, el joven era agil y fuerte, y con sus poderes de agua lo jodia bastante, pero Iori no se quedo asi….el puede pelear sin sus poderes, es decir, sin fuego. Luego de darse cuenta que seria difícil ganarle a Mikami con sus poderes (ya que agua le gana a fuego(lo apaga xD)), decidió pelear sin ellos, dándole el K.O indiscutible. Muchos se preguntaban…¿Por qué Iori no uso sus poderes de fuego en el torneo pasado, ya que lucho sin ellos?, y gracias a eso, le gano a Mikami.

…

Perder ya es algo terrible, pero perder con una niña, eso es otra cosa, sobretodo si quien perdió es K´Dash. La pelea contra Athena estuvo muy pareja, pero Kensou lo canso un poco, tal como paso con Kula, aunque Athena gano gracias a un pequeño descuido de Dash, lo cual de dio una oportunidad de lanzarle una poderosa Psycho Ball, dejando fuera de combate al peliblanco y dejando como ganador a los Psycho.

…

Luego de terminar con las peleas, quienes terminaron fueron a ver la ultima que quedaba, Mikami, Shingo, Kula y Kyo (O.O) se fueron primero, cuando llegaron al lugar de la pelea de su amiga, no podían creer lo que veian: Natsuki estaba literalmente masacrando a Andy. Ella tenia la pelea ganada, pero al parecer no quería detenerse, Andy intentaba defenderse, aunque resultaba en vano, la castaña esquivaba todos los ataques como si nada, Mai estaba que ella misma detenia la pelea, pero no debía interferir, además, sus amigas la detenían.

Andy estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando, apenas podía moverse, Natsuki le golpeaba sin piedad, Mikami conocía a Nat, ella nunca en la vida haría eso, pero recordó algo que le dijo una vez Akari: "_Mikami, cuida a Natsuki porfavor, ella es muy sensible, protejela de todo, y no permitas que la ira se apodere de ella, eso es muy importante, ya que si eso pasa, digamos que se desquitara con la primera persona que encuentre…" _ esas palabras resonaron en su mente, como un eco, entendió que era porque no encontró a su madre.

-mmm….es suficiente, terminare con esto- diciendo esto, Natsuki levanto su brazo, izo una señal, de ponto apareció Mizu, bajando a una velocidad impresionante. Algunos entendieron que ese seria el fin de la pelea, pero una persona no lo supo, Mai no soporto mas, se solto de sus amigas, salto lo mas alto que pudo, saco un abanico (supongo que ustedes saben en donde los tiene) y lo lanzo contra el halcón, esta callo, en el peor lugar del mundo, al lado de su dueña.

Al verla, Natsuki solto a Andy (se me olvido poder que lo saco del suelo), sus ojos demostraban horror, estaba viva, pero no era un alivio para ella, era su halcón, su amiga, la atacaron por la espalda, Nat sabia que Mizu hubiera esquivado un ataque de frente, pero por la espalda no. Miro con odio a la ninja, que estaba junto con Andy, devolviéndolo en si. La mujer pelirroja supo del peligro, asi que empezó a bajar de la platea lo mas rápido que pudo. Natsuki se aserco a Mizu, la miro unos segundos, de pronto empezó a toser sangre, su cabello cambio a un tono rojo palido, su portura se encorvo, era demasiado tarde.

-MAI CUIDADO!- King le grito a Mai lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero esta reacciono tarde, ya que lo único se sintió fue un golpe extremadamente fuerte en su cara.

Los espectadores quedaron atonitos ante esto, pero sobretodo Kyo e Iori, que sabían perfectamente de que se trababa, era el Disturbio de la Sangre, Natsuki era una Orochi.

Kyo miro al pelirrojo para ver si le pasaba lo mismo, pero el estaba normal. Por otra parte, Mikami, Kula, Shingo (etc), pero sobretodo Mikami estaban paralizados, no se podían mover. Luego de un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, "despertaron", Kyo, King y compañía sueron a ayudar a Mai y a Andy, pero al acercarse, se dieron cuenta que alrededor había como un campo de fuerza.

-Athena, teletransportate y saca a Mai y a Andy de ahí!-

-no puedo Kyo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo traspasar ese campo de fuerza nisiquiera con la teletransportacion!-

Nadie sabia que hacer, Athena intentaba de todos los medios pasar el campo de fuerza, pero no podía, solo les quedaba esperar lo inevitable, pero aun asi, nadie se rendía.

-paren!, asi no conseguirán nada!, esto es mi culpa, yo lo solucionare- una voz femenina izo que todos se dieran vuelta, no la conocían

-Akari!- grito Mikami

-….-

La mujer pelirroja se acerco al lugar, vio con horror lo que hacia su hija, atacaba a Mai sin piedad alguna, no perdió tiempo, y avanzo hacia Natsuki, atravesando el campo de fuerza.

-Natsuki!- grito, esta se dio vuelta, la miro con sus ojos rojos, su ropa estaba ensangrentada al igual que sus manos, dejo a Mai en el suelo y se dispuso a atacar a Akari, esta esquivo el ataque para sorpresa de todos, y le dio un golpe en la nuca, el cual izo que Natsuki cayera inconcioente al suelo.

El campo de fuerza desapareció, Akari se dirigió donde Mizu, estaba lastimada, asi que la curo, llegaron los médicos, se llevaron a Mai y a Andy e intentaron llevarse también a Natsuki, pero los presentes que sabían las consecuencias del Disturbio de la Sangre los convencieron de que no.

Mikami se acerco a su amiga para llevarla a su habitación, pero se le adelantaron, increíblemente, Iori se encargo de eso, el pelirrojo sintió que debía hacerlo, no supo porque, solo lo hizo, detrás de el iba Akari con Mizu, Kyo, Mikami, Shingo, Kula, y varios mas, fue una experiencia un poco traumante de saber quien es en realidad su nueva amiga.

Todos estaban atonitos, no por ver que una mujer detuviera el Disturbio de la Sangre, no por la extraña personalidad de su amiga, sino porque habían encontrado otra Orochi, una nueva Orochi, lo cual representa muchos problemas.

**Y BUENO, ESTE ES EL NUEVO CAP, ES ALGO EXTRAÑO, SE ME OCURRIO LO DE PONER A OTRA OROCHI POR UNA RAZON, PARA MI, OROCHI ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES PERSONAJES DE TODA LA SAGA Y EL MEJOR VILLANO DEL MUNDO.**

**BUENO, EN EL PROXIMO CAP SE DESCUBRIRAN COSAS NUEVAS, INTERROGACIONES PARA AKARI, COMO MURIO EL PADRE DE NATSUKI, ETC. SALUDOS!**

**PD: PERDON POR DEMORARME, ES QUE TENGO EN MENTE OTRO FANFIC DE KOF, Y CREO QUE LO SUBIRE, ES SOBRE LA PELI LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (ESTOY LOCA YA LO SE) Y PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFIA :D**


	7. Respuestas

**HOLA! LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAP **

**Respuestas**

Mai y Andy fueron llevados a un hospital cercano para atenderlos, ambos estaban muy heridos pero fuera de riesgo, sus amigos los acompañaron, no los dejaron solos por nada.

Por otra parte, Natsuki fue llevada a su habitación, ya que era lo mas razonable despues de haber sufrido el Riod of Blood. Iori por alguna razón, la cargo en sus brazos, no sabia por que, solo lo hizo, tal vez fue porque el sabe lo que es haber tenido el disturbio: escupes sangre, la vista se oscurece y luego no recuerdas nada hasta que despiertas totalmente despistado, queriendo saber que fue lo que hiciste…

Iori dejo a Natsuki en su cama, era seguido por Akari, Kyo, Kula, Dash (a rastras), Shingo, Mikami y Benimaru. Akari entro al cuarto de su hija luego de que el pelirrojo saliera, dejo a Mizu junto a su hija, la miro con ternura, no quería que eso pasara, unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, esos recuerdos que tanto odiaba y quería olvidar, pero que la perseguían.

Dejo a su hija descansar, sabia muy bien que luego del Disturbio de Sangre el afectado se desmayaba y era mejor dejarlo asi hasta que despertara por si sola. Al salir del cuarto, vio en el living-comedor a todos quienes la seguían, incluyendo a Ralf, Clark, Athena y Kensou; todos querían respuestas, la miraban fijamente, serios, la pelirroja se sento entre Kyo y Shingo, nadie dijo nada por unos 10 segundos eternos, hasta que Akari hablo:

-*suspiro* supongo que quieren saber que le sucedió a Natsuki-

-eso ya lo sabemos señora, yo al menos quiero saber quien de su familia tiene sangre Orochi…-le dijo Kyo, educadamente pero a la vez bruscamente

-bueno…..-

-pues yo no se que le paso, y me gustaría saber quien es Orochi, he escuchado hablar acerca de el, pero no se quien es- la interrumpió Kula

-yo apoyo a Kula, Akari nunca me conto eso acerca de Nat, lo único que usted me dijo, con todo respeto, es que nunca la hiciera enojar y que evitara que otros lo hicieran, pero no me dijo el porque, y tengo el gran presentimiento de que fue por esto que acaba de pasar, o me equivoco?-

-no te equivocas Mikami, fue por eso, no quería que tuvieras esa visión de mi hija…-

-asi que por eso mato a…-Mikami lo susurro, Akari lo escucho, al igual que Shingo que estaba a su lado, ella asintió y Mikami entendió algunas cosas

-a quien ma…- Mikami le tapo la boca a Shingo, señal clara de que se callara

-miren, mi esposo Taiyo era un Orochi, fu familia hizo un pacto de sangre con el hace unos 700 años, creo que lo hicieron amenazando a uno de los protectores del sello, ellos querían al parecer ser mas poderosos, pero el problema es que hasta donde se, ellos le pidieron a Orochi que el pacto nunca terminara, por lo tanto la maldición nunca va a terminar….- hizo una pausa, no podían creer que había otra familia que hizo un pacto con Orochi, todos prestaban atención- es por eso que Natsuki enloquese, pero solo pasa cuando la ira se apodera de ella en forma total, como paso hace un momento-

-espere espere, me gustaría saber quien es Orochi- dijo Kula

-Orochi es una deidad que fue creada por la naturaleza misma, nació de la tierra, el es el hijo de Gaia, y le tiene un gran odio a los humanos por el daño que le han hecho a ella, por lo que los quiere eliminar a todos, en otras palabras, Orochi es un Dios que odia a los humanos y hara lo que sea por eliminarlos- le respondio Kyo, Kula quedo impactada, no pensaba que ese tal Orochi fuera tan malo

-me gustaría como sabe eso señora- le pregunto Athena a Akari, la verdad era algo extraño lo que conto, ya que fue algo detallado

-me lo conto Taiyo luego de que ese tal Goe…..Goeizt…..-

-Goenitz?- le pregunto Kyo

-si el- ante esa respuesta, ya todos empezaron a poner mas atención- luego de que Goenitz fuera a nuestra casa a quitarnos a Natsuki-

-Goenitz no fue el hombre que derroto a Kyo y a Iori?- Kensou cayo, al ver que ambos le lanzaron una mirada asesina

-y porque quería eso?- le pregunto Benimaru

-el dijo que ella tenia un gran potencial de pelea para su corta edad, y además por tener sangre Orochi, dijo que seria una buena súbdita de este, pero por lógica no lo dejamos, peleamos contra el, todos incluyendo a Nat, pero escapo, diciendo que la maldición de Orochi se dejaría ver pronto y que nos arrepentiríamos de no habérsela entregado-

- y que paso luego?-

-veras…unos días despues, miren, nosotros vivamos cerca de un bosque y Natsuki siempre iba a jugar ahí, un dia llego llorando del bosque, y tenia sangre en toda su ropa, recuerdo que se le podía ver en su rostro un odio inmenso, estaba furiosa, no supimos que fue lo que le paso en el bosque porque nunca nos dijo, pero algo paso ahí para que llegara asi. Le preguntamos que le paso, pero no respondio y empezó a escupir sangre- tomo aire para continuar- sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su pelo también, nos asustamos pero no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar y nos empezo a atacar-

Todos estaban pendientes de la historia, todos, a Akari se le caian unas lagrimas al contar esa historia, "¿Por qué llora?" se preguntaban, no esperaban que la razón fuera tan drástica. Akari cayo un momento, empezó a recordar lo que no quería recordar:

**Flashback**

_-Nat que te pasa?-_

_-Akari cuidado!- la empujan_

_-que le pasa, nos esta atacando?-_

_-ahí viene de nuevo!- (despues del segundo ataque)-Akari vete, tratare de hacerla entrar en razón!-_

_-pe…pero Taiyo…-_

_-vete! Yo me encargare de esto!-_

…

_-NATSUKI DETENTE! PORFAVOR DETENTE!- (su madre le decía que parara, pero no había respuesta, ella estaba llorando, no sabia que hacer)-HIJA PARA!, LO MATARAS! TAIYO!-_

**Fin flashback**

Al recordar eso, Akari lloraba, se llevo ambas manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos, Mikami recordó que se puso igual hace unos años cuando le conto la verdad sobre su amiga…..

-que sucedió despues?- dijo serio Kyo

-…Natsuki…Natsuki mato a…., ella mato a…-no podía terminar la frase y seguía llorando

-Natsuki mato a su padre-termino de decir Mikami con un nudo en la garganta-supongo, que fue durante el disturbio-

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban, algunos sabían que durante el disturbio pierdes la nocion y atacas a cualquiera, pero aun asi quedaron espantados, sobretodo Kula, nunca pensó que su amiga pudiera hacer algo tan horrible

-cu…cuantos años tenia Natsuki entonces?- ante esa pregunta, Akari no pudo responderle a Kyo, asi que Mikami tomo la iniciativa:

-Akari dijo que tenia 4 años-

Hubo un silencio, nadie quería hablar de eso, Shingo recordó el dia que conocieron a Nat y a Mikami; cuando le preguntaron por su padre Natsuki se petrifico, Mikami les explico que este había muerto y que ambos eran muy cercanos, pero que aun no estaban preparados para saber como había muerto; ahora entendió porque les había dicho eso.

-porfavor, se los pido de corazón, no le digan esto a Natsuki, ella no lo sabe, y no lo puede saber, ella y Taiyo eran muy unidos, y no quiero que sepa que ella mato a su padre, porfavor no se lo digan- suplico, era lógico que no quisiera que su hija supuera eso

-esta bien, pero que le dijo? Como le dijo a Natsuki que su padre había muerto?- Athena pregunto

-le dije que se había quedado dormida en el entrenamiento, y que Taiyo salió y no volvió, y luego lo encontraron muerto por una bala en la cabeza, puede que no sea muy creible para ustedes, pero para una niña de 4 años lo es-

-ok- respondio ella

Un intercambio de palabras surgió luego, de cómo estaban Mai y Andy, que Athena los fuera a ver con la teletransportacion, etc. Durante esa conversación, al pelirrojo le daba vuelta una duda, asi que fue a preguntarle a Akari

-Natsuki sabe que es una Orochi?- Akari se sobresalto, y vio que el pelirrojo estaba sentado al lado de ella, mirándola muy serio y fijamente

-si lo sabe, por que lo preguntas?-

-y su esposo, que poder tenia?-

-pyrokinesis, por que lo preguntas?- volvió a repetir, pero Iori no respondia

-y de que color eran sus flamas?-

-pues….carmesi-

-esta segura?-

-claro- el pelirrojo se paro y se fue a un rincón, a pensar en lo que le había dicho Akari, analizaba todo, el conoce muy bien a los Orochi (ya que el es uno) para saber que había algo sospechoso, si Natsuki era una Orochi, ¿Por qué sus flamas no eran purpura o moradas como las de el? Y si el padre de ella también era un Orochi ¿Por qué Akari le dijo que sus flamas eran carmesí cuando deberían ser purpura?. Al parecer el era el único que pensaba en eso, ya que la conversación que tenían todos (menos el) no hablaban de eso.

_-ah…..que me paso?- se preguntaba Nat, estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, sin nada_

_-no lo sabes Natsuki?- pregunto alguien detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y vio a una mujer de cabello blanco y largo que parecía moverse con el viento, pero no había viento, vestia una túnica verde_

_-no lo se- respondio con naturalidad- me lo podrías decir tu?_

_-cuando despiertes lo vas a saber-_

_-gracias- dijo Nat con sarcasmo_

_-al menos trata de recordar esa pelea-_

_-esta bien, aver veamos…..estaba peleando contra el Fatal Fury Team…..iba ganando…..creo que me desquite con ellos…..en la pelea contra Andy llame a Mizu para que me ayudara…y Mai la ataco….MIZU! DONDE ESTA MIZU!?-_

_-no te preocupes, si no me equivoco ella esta a tu lado, Akari la llevo, no le paso nada, el golpe solo a atonto un poco-_

_-Akari? Mi madre?-_

_-si, ella te vio pelear, creo que no te fue a ver para no ponerte nerviosa-_

_-estas segura?-_

_-completamente-_

_-ok, confio en ti-_

_-sigue recordando Luna-_

_-no me digas Luna, mi nombre es Natsuki-_

_-solo sigue recordando-_

_-ah….aver….luego de eso fui junto a Mizu, la vi tirada en el suelo, sentí una ira gigantesca contra Mai…..y…..y…empece a tocer sangre-en ese momento se asusto-…mi vista se nublo y no pude ver nada…..y luego…no recuerdo mas…..fue el disturbio verdad?-_

_-ya te dije, cuando despiertes lo vas a saber-_

_-Y PARA QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE RECORDAR LO QUE HICE?!- Natsuki ya perdia la paciencia, a pesar de que era alguien paciente_

_-para que lo puedas saber o por lo menos tener una pista de lo que paso-respondio la mujer con tranquilidad-y también me gustaría saber porque conmigo pierdes la paciencia tan rápido- Natsuki no respondio inmediatamente, no supo que responderle_

_-yo…..no lo se, yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero por alguna razón pierdo la paciencia contigo, perdón, pero sabes que es solo algunas veces y además…..-levanto la cabeza para verla, pero se dio cuenta que la mujer aun no la miraba-al menos podrías mirarme?!-_

_-perdon Luna, pero no puedo-_

_-ya de dije que no me dijieras Luna, y porque no puedes darte la vuelta cuando hablamos?!-_

_-porque te estoy cuidando, puedo verte, estas acostada en tu cama, a tu lado esta Mizu, y…ah.. al parecer la visión que tenia Mikami de ti no cambio-_

_-Mikami?-_

_-esta a tu lado, sentado en el borde de la cama, te esta virando fijamente- al escuchar eso, Natsuki se acerco y miro hacia el mismo lugar que la mujer miraba_

_-estas bromeando, no veo nada-_

_-es porque no quiero que veas, solo eso, pero te puedo decir lo que esta pasando-_

_-ok….-_

_-muy bien: Mikami esta a tu lado, te mira fijamente, al parecer todos los demás ya se fueron y solo quedan el y Akari , creo que ella esta en la cocina preparándote algo para comer, Mikami te esta diciendo algo….-_

_-que esta diciendo?- se apresuro a decir _

_-dice que te quiere mucho, y que a pesar de lo que hiciste, el será tu mejor amigo, y lo seguirá siendo…..-omitio una parte- …..aunque pase cualquier cosa, y que….-se detuvo, Nat la miraba pensativa, algo la asombro-vaya, no lo había visto, hay alguien mas, y al parecer Mikami y Akari tampoco lo habían visto, los esta mirando muy fijamente y serio, pero paceré que te esta mirando a ti-_

_-quien es?-_

_-no te lo dire, lo tendras que averiguar tu-_

_-esta bien-_

_-oh…..ya se fue-_

_-que?-_

_-nadie noto su presencia, es muy bueno en eso, y a la ves es rápido e inteligente- Nat trataba de pensar quien podría ser, pero no podía averiguarlo asi-bueno, es hora de que me vaya-_

_-que?, como eso?, porque te…-ya no estaba, giro muchas veces para buscarla, pero no la encontró, sabia que ella era asi, desaparecia sin dejar rastro, asi que Nat hizo lo mismo, se fue_

_-_NAT! AL FIN DESPERTASTE!- solo alcanzo a ver cuando despertó, a Mikami abrazandola

-Mikami, me estas asfixiando!- el reaccione inmediatamente soltándola

-perdon, es que pensé que entrarías en coma o algo asi- Natsuki se rio de ese comentario y lo abrazo, Mikami se quedo quieto, petrificado

-eres un idiota-le dijo ella con ternura, el le respondio abrazandola, no tan fuerte como antes

-tu igual lo eres- le respondio- quiero que sepas algo: nunca te dejare sola, aunque se acabe el mundo, nunca lo hare, es una promesa, y te cuidare y te defenderé de todos-

-gracias Mikami, yo también prometo cuidarte y defenderte, y no te dejare solo, promesa-

Akari llego a la escena, los vio abrazados, se alegro, su hija ya despertó y su amigo estaba junto a ella, nada la hacia ponerse mas segura

-interrumpo algo?-dijo ella bromeando, a lo que ambos se separaron, y cuando Natsuki vio a su madre, no pudo evitar ir a abrazarla

-mama!, te extrañe mucho!-

-yo igual hija-

Despues de un rato, Natsuki pregunto que había pasado, Akari le respondio que entro en el disturbio de sangre, aunque ya sospechaba de eso, se asusto pensando en Mai y Andy, pero le repondieron que ambos estaban bien. Comieron lo que Akari había preparado, Mizu seguía acostada, eso preocupo a Natsuki, pero Akari le dijo que estaría bien. Mikami se quedo a dormir con Nat y Akari.

Al dia siguiente le hicieron informar a través de una carta a Natsuki que ella había ganado el combate por 2 razones: uno que el otro equipo recibió ayuda y dos porque se notaba que ella estaba ganando; pero que por seguridad, Mizu ya no la ayudaría en los combates. Nat pensó en eso también, para no poner en riesgo a nadie, ya no le pediría a su halcón que la ayudara.

Solo quedaban 4 equipos: el Japon Team, el Psycho Solider Team, Iori y Natsuki; ellos ya sabían contra quien pelearían, y por eso mismo, Nat estaba muy nerviosa, contra quien le tocara se le haría difícil, pero le toco contra quien menos quería: contra Iori Yagami, pelearía contra el peleador mas peligroso de todo KOF (según ella). Por otra parte, al pelirrojo le causaba mucha curiosidad pelear contra ella, ya que se entero que es una Orochi igual que el.

**HE VUELTO! PERDON POR LA TARDANSA (POR ENECIMA VEZ) BUENO, SE PREGUNTARAN QUIEN ES LA MUJER, NO LO SABRAN EN UN BUEN TIEMPO, Y PORQUE LE DICE LUNA A NATSUKI, ESTA ES LA EXPLICACION: **_**NATSUKI SIGNIFICA 7 LUNAS, POR ESO LA MUJER LE DICE LUNA**_**. **

**OTRO AVISO, LA HISTORIA ESTA POR TERMINAR, ASI QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESE CAP Y CUIDENSE! :D **

**NOTA: EL CAP FUE MAS CORTO QUE OTROS PORQUE NO SUPE QUE MAS PONERLE, SE ME VINIERON VARIAS IDEAS, PERO DESCARTE ALGUNAS PORQUE ESO SE SABRA DESPUES **


End file.
